Entre un angel y un demonio
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: Un chico entre la guerra del cielo y el infierno
1. Una flor en la oscuridad

_**Entre un ángel y un demonio**_

_Capitulo 1_

_Una flor en la oscuridad._

Uno no piensa que la vida le va a cambiar hasta que sucede. Todo lo que antes uno creía, se derrumba alrededor de uno mismo. Eso le paso a Shaoran, un joven normal el cual conoció a la mujer de su vida con un oscuro e increíble pasado.

Todo comienza una noche. A la orilla de un lago iluminado por la luz de la luna, un joven no comprendía la razón de que su amada se alejara de el.

_-¡Sakura no te entiendo!- grita Shaoran_

_-No puedo estar contigo…- mientras ella lloraba inconsolablemente_

_-¿Por qué? Yo te amo- mientras Shaoran se acercaba a Sakura_

_-Yo también Shaoran… yo también- Sakura lo miraba a los ojos_

_-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me dejas?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-¡Porque somos de mundos diferentes!- grito Sakura llorando_

3 meses atrás

Shaoran era un chico que llevaba una vida normal, acababa de entrar en la universidad de Tokio para estudiar medicina. A pesar de sus 19 años tenia una aptitud madura, estudiaba mucho, trabajaba medio tiempo en un bar como mozo y tenia muchos amigos pero por alguna razón no tenia ninguna novia con quien compartir sus días aunque a el no le faltaban niñas a tras de el. Era apuesto, con ojos cafés muy expresivos y sonrisa encantadora.

En ese sentido era algo solitario y eso le preocupaba a sus amigos en especial a Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien era amigo de el desde el secundario y ahora vivían juntos en un departamento cerca del campus académico. El sabia el por que no salía con alguien, Shaoran tuvo una mala experiencia cuando tenia 15 años en donde una chica jugo con sus sentimientos y el juro "jamás" volver a enamorarse pero Eriol sabia que ese tipo de promesas son muy difíciles de cumplir.

_-Shaoran ¿Vienes a la fiesta de Satoshi?- decía Eriol _

_-mmm… No lo creo Eriol, aun necesito estudiar algo más- Shaoran le contestaba mientras seguía leyendo_

_-¡Vamos amigo! ¡Te vas a enfermar si no te tomas un descanso!- le decía Eriol_

_-Lo haría si fuera tan listo como tu ¿Cómo haces para aprobar sin estudiar?- contestaba Shaoran_

_-Secreto mío- Eriol le guiñaba un ojo_

Eriol en realidad estudiaba pero el tenia una memoria prodigiosa, en realidad solo necesitaba leer un libro una vez y jamás se le olvidaría, eso le ayudaba mucho en clase. Y por cierto su aspecto de niño rebelde e intelectual a la vez lo hacía el chico más popular en la universidad entre las estudiantes.

Los intentos de Eriol no lograron retirar a su amigo de los libros y salio a la fiesta a divertirse. Eran casi las 23 horas cuando Shaoran sintió que su estomago reclamaba algo que le calmara su apetito. Al inspeccionar el refrigerador y verificar tristemente que solo había una lata de cerveza decidió salir a comprar algo para cenar.

Salir de noche lo incomodaba, ya que de pequeño le decía que podía sentir cosas extrañas que las demás personas no lograban sentir pero al crecer dejo de pensar en ello. Aun así, a veces sentía presencias extrañas pero se decía que era su "imaginación".

Tristemente es difícil encontrar algún negocio abierto a esa hora, excepto una tienda al otro lado un parque donde había un hermoso lago con cisnes, la cual estaba abierta las 24 horas y siempre lo salvaba de pasar la noche hambriento.

De regreso a su departamento con las provisiones para esa noche, Shaoran ve algo cerca del lago que le llama profundamente la atención. A la orilla del lago ve que esta sentada una hermosa chica, de figura delgada y cabellos castaño. Sus pies apenas tocan el agua que pareciera que el lago acariciara su piel. Ella disfrutaba del jugar en el agua como una inocente niña que por primera vez veía el mar.

Shaoran se acerca con cuidado y gracias a la luna que ilumino el agua la vio mas detenidamente, sus ojos color esmeralda lo cautivaron desde el comienzo y el juraría que le reflejo de la luna parecía que de ella salían hermosas alas blancas…

Pero ella lo vio y asustada salio del lago, Shaoran trato de alcanzarla pero ella ya se había desaparecido en el aire, como llevada por el viento.


	2. ¿Quién era esa chica?

_Capitulo 2_

_¿Quién era esa chica?_

"¿Quién era esa chica?" esa pregunta rondaba por cabeza de Shaoran, tanto que al final no logro concentrarse lo suficiente para estudiar. No podía olvidar esos ojos color esmeralda, los más hermosos que jamás había visto.

El reloj indicaba que ya era hora de salir a su trabajo, el cual no le disgustaba pues le daba lo suficiente para pagar las deudas. Cuando se dirija a su lugar de trabajo de pronto la ve, aquella chica que esta en el lago. Shaoran se acerco emocionado hacia ella pero al verla de cerca noto algo extraño, ella no parecía ser la misma. Físicamente era la misma, mismo cabello castaño, mismos ojos color esmeralda pero su mirada era distinta. Su expresión era dura, de pocos amigos y no sonreía.

Eso provoco que Shaoran no se le acercara a hablarle, es mas, cuando ella paso a un lado de el, lo miro con desprecio. Shaoran estaba confundido, creyó haberse equivocado y pensó que era prudente seguir con sus asuntos.

Era viernes en la noche y todos los jóvenes salían a los clubes y discos a bailar, divertirse y conocer a alguien especial. Eriol entro al departamento junto con Satoshi, un compañero de estudio y amigo de ellos dos, para convencer a Shaoran de salir aunque sea una noche.

_-¡Vamos Shaoran!– Decía Eriol -¡Tienes que salir a divertirte!_

_-Pero Eriol…- le decía Shaoran -Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer_

_-¡No te tomes las cosas tan en serio! Las entregas serán en un mes– Satoshi le hizo ver ese hecho _

_-Pero…- dudaba Shaoran en salir_

_-Si no descansas después no podrás rendir como se debe– decía Eriol mientras jalaba el brazo de su amigo_

_-¡OK! voy a ir- decía Shaoran dándose por vencido_

Así fue como Shaoran acompaño a sus amigos a salir a divertirse, ellos le decían que lo disfrutara y quizás encontraría a esa persona especial que le cambiaria la vida sin imaginarse que Shaoran ya la había encontrado.

Pasaron unas horas, los muchachos habían entrado a una discoteca muy popular en la ciudad llamada Magic. Tanto Eriol como Satoshi había conocido unas hermosas chicas que habían ido también a ese lugar y tenían una amena velada con ellas pero Shaoran parecía que no podía divertirse aunque lo intentara.

Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire a la terraza de la disco y allí la ve nuevamente, sentada mirando a las estrellas. Shaoran no podía creer que la había visto dos veces en el mismo día pero también noto algo raro, no sentía esa frialdad la cual tenia esa mañana.

Aquella misteriosa chica voltea al verlo y lo reconoce que la noche anterior en el lago. Ambos se quedan mirando mucho tiempo hasta que Shaoran toma coraje y se acerca para hablarle.

_-Hola…- digo Shaoran tímidamente_

_-Hola…- ella respondió de la misma manera_

_-Nos vimos en el parque al lado del lago_

_-Lo recuerdo…_

_-Me llamo Shaoran, Shaoran Li_

_-Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto_

_-Perdona pero no suelo hacer esto para conocer chicas- Shaoran le decía avergonzado_

_-No te preocupes- Sakura se sonrojaba_

_-Te vi esta mañana pero creo que no me reconociste…_

_-¿Cómo dices?- Sakura lo miraba extrañada_

_-Si, esta mañana cerca de la universidad de Tokio_

_-Me confundes con alguien más… yo no estuve allí hoy_

"¿Me habré equivocado?" mientras Sakura lo observaba algo intrigada, estaba seguro que era ella a quien vio pero lo niega, Shaoran pensó que tal vez si se confundió.

_-Perdona, creo que me confundí- Shaoran sentía haberse equivocado_

_-No te preocupes…- le decía Sakura sonriendo_

Shaoran trato de entablar una conversación con Sakura pero de pronto otra chica de largos cabellos oscuros, tan misteriosa como ella, la toma de un brazo y la aleja de el tan repentinamente que ni siquiera logra despedirse de ella.

"¿Qué diablos pasa?" Shaoran no lograba entender nada…


	3. La otra Sakura

_Capitulo 3_

_La otra Sakura._

Pasaron unos días, Shaoran no podía sacarse de su mente a aquella mujer de la cual solo sabía su nombre. Su rostro dulce giraba en su cabeza como una melodía que se niega a alejarse de sus pensamientos. Mientras se perdía en sus ideas Eriol entra al departamento.

_-Shaoran ¿Estás enfermo?- le preguntaba Eriol apenas lo ve_

_-No… ¿Por qué?- Shaoran lo miraba_

_-Por que no estas metido de cabeza en un libro- Eriol sonreía al decirlo_

_-No molestes…- Shaoran se molestaba con ese comentario_

_-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Eriol_

_-Nada, solo pensaba- decía Shaoran algo melancólico_

_-En una chica- Eriol le miraba fijo_

_-Claro que no, no soy tú- Shaoran volvía a molestarse pero sabia que Eriol no lo dijo con mala intención_

_-Mientes amigo… ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Eriol trataba de cambiar el tema_

_-Está bien- le decía Shaoran aceptando la invitación_

Eriol tenía experiencia en ello, sabia cuando una mujer rondaba en el corazón de los chicos y tenia la certeza que una había logrado hacerlo. Mientras caminaban Shaoran miraba al suelo pensativo cuando se choca otra persona que caminaba en sentido opuesto.

_-Perdona ¡Fue mi culpa!– decía Shaoran apenado_

_-¡Claro que fue tu culpa idiota! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?_

Shaoran queda sin habla cuando descubre que la persona con quien tropieza es Sakura, pero ella lo miraba enojada, casi con rabia.

_-¿Sakura? Perdona yo…- Shaoran se disculpaba con ella_

_-¿De que diablos hablas?- le habla esa chica con rabia_

_-¿Qué… ¿a que te refieres?- decía Shaoran confundido_

_-¿Acaso eres tarado o que? Yo no me llamo Sakura…_

_-¿Cómo?– Shaoran ya no entendía nada_

_-Mi nombre es Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Kinomoto- ella decía casi gritando_

_-Perdona… me confundí- Shaoran volvía a disculparse_

_-Me imagino idiota…_

Mientras miraba como esa chica tan parecida a Sakura se alejaba maldiciéndolo, Shaoran se sentía mas confundido que nunca. Ellas dos eran idénticas solamente que Sakura era dulce y Nadeshiko era… fría como un témpano…


	4. La cita

_Capitulo 4_

_La cita._

Shaoran trataba de estudiar un poco tratando de olvidar el desagradable momento que vivió gracias a la maleducada de Nadeshiko. De pronto todo tuvo sentido, al menos el lo creía. ¡Sakura debía tener una hermana y estaba seguro que era Nadeshiko!

_-"Si claro… ¡Gemelas! Eso lo explicaría…"_

Dos de sus hermanas eran gemelas y a pesar de lo mucho que se parecen, sus formas de actuar eran totalmente opuestas. Así que en el caso de Sakura debía se lo mismo. Respiró mas aliviado y se prometió que cuando volviera a ver a Sakura le preguntaría por su hermana.

Cerca de las 22 horas Shaoran sale nuevamente a lo mismo que todas las noches, a buscar comida. Pero al llegar a donde siempre compraba sus alimentos se encontró que habían salido de vacaciones esa semana, así obligado debió buscar otro lugar en el centro de la ciudad. Paseando por el centro, encuentra una librería abierta y entra buscando algún libro que lo distrajera al menos una noche pero como será caprichoso el destino que en aquel lugar encontraría de nuevo a su flor llamada Sakura.

_-Hola Sakura- Shaoran decía alegremente_

_-Hola…- Sakura le respondió tímidamente_

_-¿Me recuerdas? Soy aquel chico de la disco, soy Sh…_

_-Shaoran Li… te recuerdo- Sakura decía mientras bajaba la mirada _

_-¿Qué haces en un lugar así?_

_-Buscando un buen libro tontito- decía traviesamenté Sakura_

_-No me llames así- Shaoran se molestó mas bien por su pregunta que por la respuesta de Sakura_

_-Perdona– mientras Sakura reía sutilmente_

Aquella noche ambos comenzaron aquella conversación que antes no pudieron por culpa de esa chica de largos cabellos azules. Caminaron por la ciudad y cada minuto que pasaron se conocían más y más. Pero antes que llegara el amanecer, Sakura se despido de su compañía.

_-Lo siento Shaoran pero debo irme- le decía Sakura algo triste_

_-No puedes quedarte un poco mas, conozco un lugar para poder comer algo- Shaoran respondió_

_-Lo siento, no puedo- Sakura bajaba la mirada_

_-Esta bien ¿Podré volver a verte?- le decía Shaoran algo resignado_

_-No… no se si sea conveniente- Sakura no se atrevía a verlo_

_-Por favor… necesito volver a verte- mientras Shaoran le tomaba las manos a Sakura suavemente_

_-Esta bien… mañana a la noche, en la librería- Sakura de dijo sonriendo_

_-Perfecto, te estaré esperando- Shaoran le respondió feliz -Mandale saludos a tu hermana_

_-¿Hermana?- le pregunto Sakura_

_-Si ¿Acaso no tienes una hermana gemela?- le dijo Shaoran al ver la reacción de Sakura_

_-No, soy hija única- le decía Sakura_

"¡Un momento!" pensó en aquel instante "hija única, entonces ¿Quién era Nadeshiko?"

_-Adiós Shaoran ¡nos vemos!- se despedía Sakura _

_-Adiós…_

Así la dulce Sakura desaparece como lo hizo la noche al llegar la mañana. Shaoran no podía creer que había pasado la noche en vela y ni siquiera estaba cansado. Así, ansioso espero hasta que llegara de nuevo la noche para ver a su dulce flor de cerezo. Aunque no se sacaba la duda de su cabeza ¿Quién era Nadeshiko?


	5. Nadeshiko, la reina del hielo

_Capitulo 5_

_Nadeshiko, la reina del hielo_

Shaoran estaba en su trabajo, pero no podía disimular las ganas de volver a ver a Sakura, solo quería que las horas pasen volando así podía encontrarse de nuevo con ella. En ese instante una nueva cliente entraba al bar y se sentó cerca de una ventana solo con el fin de ver pasar a la gente que caminaba por la ciudad.

_-¿Qué desea tomar?– Shaoran dice mientras se acerca a atenderla_

_-Dame un café…- lo mira medio sorprendida_

_-Tú eres...- decía Shaoran también sorprendido_

_-Nadeshiko- decía medio decepcionada de volver a verlo_

_-¿Quieres algo más?- le pregunto Shaoran algo molesto_

_-Creo que no te di la confianza para tutearme- Nadeshiko le decía arrogantemente_

_-Ahora el traigo su orden señorita- Shaoran quería alejarse de ella rápidamente_

_-¿Ves? Hasta los monos aprenden- le dijo Nadeshiko a Shaoran mientras el se iba_

_-¡No es necesario insultar Srta. Kinomoto!- Shaoran le respondió molesto_

_-Solo te trato como te lo mereces- le respondía Nadeshiko_

_-¡Con ese carácter jamás tendrás novio!- mientras Shaoran le daba la espalda_

_-¡No lo necesito!– Mientras Nadeshiko lo miraba con rabia -¿Qué esperas para traerme mi café?_

_-En un momento- le respondió Shaoran_

"¡Que chica mas insoportable!" solo eso se repetía Shaoran mientras le traía su orden a Nadeshiko, no podía creer que hubieran personas en este mundo tan maleducadas por lo era ella. Realmente se decía que con personas así prefería estar mil veces con Sakura.

Mientras tanto esa noche, en una oscura casona a las afueras de la ciudad, Sakura se preparaba para salir en encuentro de su cita que tanto disfruto la noche anterior. Pero antes de irse la joven que la aparto de el la otra ocasión se le acerco y la abrazo por la espalda. Ella tenia otro aire, mas oscuro, mas peligroso pero mezclado con dulzura.

_-No tenias que arreglarte para mi Sakura, me gustas así- le decía ella mientras la abrazaba_

_-No cambias Tomoyo ¡Siempre me halagas!- Sakura le sonrió_

Tomoyo Daidouji era la amiga de Sakura y vivía junto a ella en esa casona. Una chica esbelta de largos cabellos azules, su mirada era dura pero se volvía dulce cuando estaba con Sakura. La quería como una hermana, la amaba demasiado.

_-Claro ya que eres mi vida ¿Saldrás hoy?- le pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Si, tengo una cita- le respondía Sakura mientras se arreglaba_

_-Te dije que no es conveniente que te relaciones con la gente de afuera- Tomoyo le decía mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de Sakura_

_-Lo se…- le respondió Sakura mientras bajaba la mirada_

_-No somos como ellos- Tomoyo la miraba_

_-Si pero… ¿No te sientes sola?- le decía Sakura mientras la miraba a los ojos_

_-No desde que te conocí- Tomoyo le sonreía dulcemente_

_-Tomoyo… yo- Sakura volvía a bajar la mirada_

_-Solo recuerda llegar antes del amanecer ¡No quiero que te encuentre ella!- Tomoyo le dijo seriamente_

_-Ya lo se, no debo ver a Nadeshiko- Sakura le respondió_

_-Es por tu bien- Tomoyo le dijo abrazándola_


	6. Lo amo

_Capitulo 6_

_Lo amo_

La noche llego y Shaoran espero en aquel lugar mucho tiempo hasta que su cita pareció. Ambos salieron a disfrutar aquella noche, sin miedos, sin presiones.

Pero como la noche anterior Sakura desapareció al llegar la mañana pero esta vez ambos prometieron volver a verse. Y cumplieron aquella promesa, todas las noches Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en frente de aquella librería para pasar tiempo juntos. Shaoran empezó a sentir algo especial, distinto hacia aquella chica que aun le era misteriosa a pesar que cada momento que pasaban ellos se conocían más.

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Sakura?- mientras Shaoran la miraba a los ojos_

_-¿Qué es?- mientras Sakura lo miraba a los ojos_

_-Tu… ¿tienes novio?- pregunto tímidamente Shaoran_

_-No…- mientras Sakura bajaba la mirada sonrojándose_

_-¿Cómo una chica tan linda como tu no lo tiene?- Shaoran le pregunto_

_-Tomoyo no me dejaría- Sakura miraba al horizonte_

_-¿Tomoyo?- Shaoran pensó en aquella chica de la discoteca_

_-Es mi mejor amiga…- le dijo Sakura sonriendo_

_-Y si yo te p…- titubeaba Shaoran_

_-¡Debo irme!- mientras Sakura veía que el amanecer indicaba el final de la noche_

_-¿Nos…? ¿Nos veremos mañana?- Shaoran le pregunto apenado de que ella se fuera_

_-Si- Sakura le respondió sonrojada_

Y así como todas las noches, Shaoran veía a su Sakura desaparecer entre la gente. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento se volvió a encontrar con ella, la temible Nadeshiko.

_-¡Hey! ¡Tu!- Nadeshiko se acercaba a Shaoran_

_-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- Shaoran la miraba algo confundido_

_-¡Si! ¡Tu idiota! ¿Viste a una chica parecida a mí?-le pregunto mientras Nadeshiko miraba a su alrededor_

_-Este…_

Shaoran entendió que Nadeshiko se refiera a Sakura, algo debía tener que ver con ella pero como se había portado tan mal con el, se imagino que era momento de devolverle el favor.

_-No… no vi a nadie parecido a ti- Shaoran se hacia el tonto_

_-¿No me mientes?- le pregunto Nadeshiko desconfiada de el_

_-Claro que no- Shaoran le respondió con voz firme_

Nadeshiko lo observaba con bastante desconfianza, sabia que había estado con Sakura pero no podía probarlo.

_-¡Demonios! ¡Se me escapo de nuevo!- Nadeshiko dijo bastante molesta_

_-¿A quien buscas se puede saber?- le pregunto Shaoran_

_-¡Eso a ti no te importa imbecil!- mientras Nadeshiko se apartaba de Shaoran _

_-¡Que boquita!- dijo Shaoran mientras la miraba irse_

Era evidente que esa mujer tenia asuntos pendientes con Sakura pero el no iba a dejar que ella se encontrara con Nadeshiko.

Poco después, Sakura había llegado minutos antes de que amaneciera y cuando iba rumbo a su cuarto Tomoyo la estaba esperando en la sala de esa casona.

_-¡Llegas tarde Sakura!- Tomoyo le decía a Sakura._

_-Perdóname Tomoyo- Sakura se disculpaba -¡Perdí la noción del tiempo!_

_-¡Te dije que debías llegar antes del amanecer!- Tomoyo se nota molesta_

_-¡Lo se! Perdóname ¿Quieres?- Sakura ponía cara de inocente_

_-Bueno… ya paso- decía Tomoyo resignándose –al menos Nadeshiko no te vio_

_-Procure de que nadie me siguiera- Sakura miraba a través de la ventana de la casa_

_-Bien… igual debemos irnos de esta ciudad- le decía Tomoyo_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Hemos estado mucho tiempo en este sitio, Nadeshiko puede encontrarte- Tomoyo se acercaba a Sakura_

_-¡No quiero irme!- grito Sakura_

_-¿Qué te pasa?- Tomoyo la miro extrañada de su reacción_

_-¡No quiero irme de esta ciudad! ¡Me gusta!- decía Sakura_

_-Sakura… ¿Por qué te quieres quedar aquí?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-¡No quiero dejar a Shaoran! ¡LO AMO!_


	7. Debes dejarlo ir

_Capitulo 7_

_Debes dejarlo ir_

En la vieja casona una discusión se llevaba a cabo entre unas amigas, Sakura después de mucho tiempo había encontrado a alguien a quien querer y no dejaría que lo alejaran de el. Ni siquiera su amiga Tomoyo.

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste?- Tomoyo la miraba asombrada_

_-Lo… amo- le decía Sakura mientras bajaba la mirada_

_-Entonces… con él te veías estas ultimas semanas- Tomoyo se molestaba con ella_

_-Si…- Sakura no se atrevía a ver a su amiga_

_-¿Cómo pusiste Sakura?- le pregunto Tomoyo decepcionada de Sakura_

_-Lo siento Tomoyo, solo paso…_

_-Él no pertenece a nuestro mundo ¡Jamás lo comprenderá!- Tomoyo trataba de hacerle ver a Sakura la realidad_

_-Lo hará si se lo digo- le respondió Sakura_

_-No seas ilusa Sakura ¡Te odiara y tratara de matarte!- insistía Tomoyo_

_-Lo conozco y se que no lo hará- Sakura no cambiaba su actitud_

_-He vivido mucho tiempo y se que los humanos nos temen- le decía Tomoyo_

_-Pero Tomoyo…- dijo Sakura casi a punto de llorar_

_-Por tu bien… debes dejarlo ir- le dijo Tomoyo dándole la espalda a Sakura_

_-¡NO QUIERO!- le grito para después encerrarse en su habitación a llorar_

Tomoyo sabia que era doloroso pero para ellas no estaba permitido amar a las personas. Estaba decidida a alejarla de Shaoran para siempre.

Esa misma tarde Shaoran acababa de regresar de su trabajo y se disponía a dormir un rato, así podía estar en condiciones de salir de nuevo con Sakura. Pero antes de saltar en su cama, tocan a su puerta. Shaoran se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubre que quien había llamado a su puerta era nada menos que Nadeshiko.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Shaoran al ver a Nadeshiko_

_-Tenemos que hablar- mientras Nadeshiko entra sin invitación al departamento_

_-Adelante pase…- dijo Shaoran con tono sarcástico_

_-Tú no me puedes engañar- decía ella mientras se sentaba en la cama –Conoces a Sakura Kinomoto y quiero que me lleves con ella_

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas bromeando?- Shaoran se sorprendió con la pregunta_

_-¡Nunca bromeo!- mientras Nadeshiko sacaba un sobre de su cartera –Te pagare muy bien_

_-¡Un momento!- Shaoran le respondió enojado -¡Tú no puedes venir así y pedirme eso!_

_-¡Conozco a los humanos y se que lo único que les interesa es el dinero!- Nadeshiko le mostraba una gran cantidad de dinero -¿Qué dices? Dime tu precio_

_-No todos los hombre son así- decía Shaoran mientras la miraba molesto - Vete por favor_

_-¡Como gustes!- Nadeshiko dijo después de ponerse de pie –Pero me vas a decir donde vive_

_-¡No lo se!-Shaoran se acerco a la puerta -¡Vete o llamo a la policía!_

_-Esta bien- Nadeshiko lo miro a los ojos –Pero ten cuidado con ella ¡Ella es peligrosa!_

_-¡Estás loca!- Shaoran le dijo mientras le cerró la puerta_

Shaoran se tiro en su cama pero aun estaba muy molesto, Nadeshiko logro sacarlo de sus casillas pero el no entendía el porque tanta insistencia de saber en donde estaba Sakura. Estaba empezando a pensar que Nadeshiko no estaba en su sano juicio.


	8. ¡Olvida a Sakura!

_Capitulo 8_

_¡Olvida a Sakura!_

Era de noche y Shaoran estaba como siempre esperando al frente de la librería esperando a Sakura, pero esta vez ella no llegaba. Pasaba el tiempo y cada minuto ponía mas impaciente al joven. A lo lejos apareció una figura y creyó que era ella pero era otra persona la que venia, la joven de cabello largo oscuro, Tomoyo.

_-¿Tú eres quien espera a Sakura?- le decía Tomoyo_

_-Si… soy yo- Shaoran contesto _

_-Lo siento mucho pero ella ya no vendrá- Tomoyo le decía mirándolo fijamente_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo?- Shaoran le pregunto preocupado_

_-Si… se enamoro de ti- le respondió Tomoyo_

Shaoran no espero ese tipo de respuesta, pensaba que le había pasado un accidente pero no entendió por que esa era una razón para dejar de verlo. Tomoyo lo observaba fijamente, al verlo comprendió el porque Sakura le tenia tanto cariño, era apuesto, gentil y se preocupaba por ella pero Tomoyo no quería que Sakura sufriera demasiado ya que ella creía que ese amor era imposible.

-_No… no lo entiendo ¿Por qué Sakura no puede venir?- Shaoran le dijo buscando alguna explicación_

_-Sakura y tú son de mundos muy distintos- Tomoyo respondió_

_-Pero… yo la quiero- Shaoran no lograba entender a Tomoyo_

_-¡Entiende! ¡Jamás serán felices!- Tomoyo le decía mientras le daba la espalda_

_-¡No!- Shaoran le toma un brazo a Tomoyo buscando una explicación -¡Dame una buena razón para dejarla!_

En aquel momento Tomoyo gira su rostro para ver a Shaoran y este ve como los ojos de la amiga de Sakura pasaban de un hermoso azul a un aterrorizante rojo intenso, como el color del fuego. Shaoran se aleja por reflejo, no sabia lo que pasaba, iba mas allá de lo que comprendía, pero sentía que eso era peligroso… muy peligroso.

La mirada de Tomoyo cambia de dirección hacia otra persona que veía desde no muy lejos toda esa escena, Shaoran también nota esa presencia que se acercaba detrás de el. No sabía por que pero esa presencia era aun más amenazante que la misma Tomoyo.

_-¡Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía Tomoyo Daidouji!_

_-Me gustaría decir que es un placer verte de nuevo pero no me gusta mentir Nadeshiko- le respondía Tomoyo_

_-¿Nadeshiko?- fue lo único que Shaoran dijo al ver que quien era_

_-Esta vez me tomo 60 años encontrarlas- decía Nadeshiko mientras miraba fijamente a Tomoyo_

_-"60 años"- Shaoran entendía cada vez menos_

_-¿No creo que quieras pelear ahora querida?- mientras Tomoyo tomaba una postura firme, como esperando algo_

_-Solo quiero a Sakura- Nadeshiko hacia aparecer un arco dorado entre sus manos –Dime donde esta y juro no matarte_

_-Realmente me conoces poco- Tomoyo aparecía una especie de guadaña –Sabes que no te la daré_

_-Entonces prepárate a morir- le decía mientras Nadeshiko le apuntaba con su arco una flecha hecha de luz_

_-¡Inténtalo! ¡Tus poderes se hacen débiles de noche!- Tomoyo le contestaba desafiantemente_

_-¡YA BASTA! ¡¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ?!- grito Shaoran colocándose entre las dos rivales_

_-¡Tú de nuevo!- Nadeshiko se molestaba con Shaoran -¡Apártate o también te matare!_

_-¡No puedes hacerlo!- grito Tomoyo -¡Esta prohibido atacar a los humanos! ¡Lo sabes bien!_

_-¡Es cierto!- Nadeshiko baja su arma –Esta vez ganaste pero recuerda que no me rendiré hasta que Sakura vuelva a mi_

Después de eso un movimiento rápido de Nadeshiko y ella desaparece entre los árboles. Shaoran miraba asombrado lo que había ocurrido. Tomoyo se acerca al joven que aun no podía creer lo que vio.

_-¿Lo ves?- le dijo algo triste –Estas en medio de algo que va mas allá de tu comprensión_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere a Sakura?- Shaoran le pregunto a Tomoyo_

_-Ella es su…- Tomoyo divagó un poco pero reacciono –No puedes saberlo_

_-¿Qué diablos paso aquí? ¡Explícalo!- Shaoran le exigía una respuesta_

_-No puedo… ¡Olvida a Sakura!- solo eso atino a decir Tomoyo_

Un fuerte viento soplo de repente segando a Shaoran un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que Tomoyo también desapareciera. Era extraño, la presencia de ambas ya no se percibían pero eso no lo conformo. Lo único que Shaoran sabia es que no iba a dejar que lo separaran de Sakura.


	9. Ángeles y demonios

_Capitulo 9_

_Ángeles y demonios_

Esa noche, Shaoran no pudo ver a Sakura ni pudo dormir. Trato de razonar todo lo ocurrido, "ojos rojos" esos ojos no podía quitártelos de su mente. Luego de un rato recuerda algo que le habían dicho cuando era chico, su abuelo era sacerdote en un templo y decían que era una especie de exorcista o algo parecido. El le contaba sobre los demonios y sus ojos color fuego. También recordaba cuando el de niño sentía esas presencia raras a su alrededor, ya no estaba tan seguro que fueran su imaginación.

En la casona, una chica lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cama por no haber podido ver a la persona que quería. Tomoyo entra al cuarto de Sakura para ver como se encontraba pero ella al verla entrar le da la espalda a su amiga.

_-¿Esta bien Sakura?- pregunto __Tomoyo_

_-¡Vete Tomoyo!- grito Sakura_

_-Te pido perdón Sakura pero era por tu bien- le decía Tomoyo mientras le acariciaba el cabello_

_-Te creí… mi amiga- Sakura la miro con tristeza_

_-Sabes que no podemos estar con los humanos…- Tomoyo le sonría para hacerla sentir mejor_

_-¿Por qué Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura _

_-Por que eres un ángel…- contesto Tomoyo _

_-Pero los demonios no pueden estar con ángeles pero tú y yo somos… amigas- le pregunto Sakura de nuevo_

_-Eso es… diferente- Tomoyo baja la mirada_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de diferente?- Sakura trata de encontrar una respuesta_

_-Porque así son las leyes del mundo divino- le contesta Tomoyo sin verla_

_-Yo lo amo Tomoyo… ¿eso es malo?- Sakura le pregunta con tristeza_

_-No- susurro Tomoyo_

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran visita el templo de su abuelo, un templo conocido como Tsukimine. Allí ve a su tío quien ahora era el encargado del templo.

_-¡Hola Shaoran! ¿Cómo estas?- su tío lo saluda al verlo_

_-¡Bien tío!- Shaoran se acerca a su tío saludando -Necesito un favor_

_-¿Qué es?- pregunta su tío_

_-Necesito los libros de mi abuelo, los que hablan de los demonios- le dice Shaoran seriamente_

_-Esos libros…- su tío duda al escuchar eso_

_- Por favor tío, es urgente_

Mientras esa mañana, Sakura salía con cuidado de hacer ruido de la casona. Sabia que iba a desobedecer a Tomoyo al salir de día pero ella debía ver a Shaoran. Quería hablar con el y no le importaba si eso la llevaba a ser descubierta por Nadeshiko.

Mientras en el templo, Shaoran leía los libros de su abuelo sobre ángeles y demonios.

"_los ángeles y los demonios tienen estrictamente prohibido relacionarse con los seres humanos directamente, pueden guiarlos y ser influidos por ellos pero por ley divina no pueden tener contacto con ellos."_

"_los ángeles están destinados ha ayudar a los seres humanos y salvarlos de los demonios que tienen el deber obtener la mayor cantidad de almas para alimentar al Lucifer."_

"_cada ángel y demonio debe ganar su lugar entre el cielo o el infierno, para ello se tendrá en cuenta su trabajo en el mundo de los humanos. Cada uno de ellos debe ganarse sus alas."_

Shaoran trataba de entender cada palabra de ese libro pero se le hacia muy difícil, intento recordar lo que su abuelo le había enseñado pero le resultaba complicado. Por mucho tiempo pensó que eso era simplemente fantasía, historias que le contaban para que se portara bien pero ahora ya estaba dejando de creer eso.

Aquel joven salio del templo tiempo después muy pensativo cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba y le resultaba muy dulce.

_-¡Shaoran!- grito Sakura_

_-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Shaoran sorprendido al verla_

_-¡Quería verte!- Sakura le respondió mientras se acercaba corriendo a el para abrazarlo_

_-¿Pero?- Shaoran aun no entendía nada -¿Acaso no podías salir de día?_

_-Si pero necesitaba decirte que…_

Las palabras que Sakura fueron interrumpidas por una presencia que para Shaoran ya le eran conocida pero esta vez era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Ambos voltearon el rostro para ver llegar a Nadeshiko cuyo cuerpo emanaba un aura muy intensa que parecía partir la tierra.

_-¡Al fin te encuentro Sakura!- Nadeshiko decía mientras sonreía_

_-¿Nade… shiko?- la mirada de Sakura reflejaba temor_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- grito Shaoran desafiante_

_-Esto no es de tu incumbencia- Nadeshiko miro a Shaoran fijamente -¡VETE!_

Un movimiento de su mano izquierda le basto a Nadeshiko para librarse del estorbo que para ella era Shaoran, lanzándolo lejos de allí haciéndolo impactar contra un árbol del bosque cercano al templo. Sakura intenta llegar a donde estaba el pero su atacante se le interpone.

_-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Nadeshiko_

_-¡DÉJAME!- grito Sakura_

_-¡Ahora vienes conmigo!- Nadeshiko trataba de tomarle del brazo a Sakura -¡Volveremos a ser una!_

_-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- alguien a lo lejos grito_

Una ráfaga de energía caía entre las dos separándolas, Nadeshiko mira desde donde vino ese rayo y se enfurece cuando descubre que quien arrogo el rayo fue nada menos que Tomoyo que estaba parada en la punta de un pino.

_-¡Mas vale que la sueltes Nadeshiko!- amenazo Tomoyo _

_-¡Maldito demonio!- gritaba Nadeshiko -¡Ahora acabare con tu existencia!_

_-¡Inténtalo!- le dijo Tomoyo desafiándola_

Ambas hacia aparecer sus armas e inician un fiero enfrentamiento, mientras tanto Sakura se acercaba a Shaoran que en ese momento había perdido la conciencia y al verlo así de lastimado, le comienzan a caer lagrimas de sus delicados ojos. Voltea un momento para observar la batalla entre Tomoyo y Nadeshiko la cual esta ultima parecía estar dominando.

_-¡Eres valiente!- sonreía Nadeshiko –sabes que mis poderes son mas fuertes de día y aun así te atreves a desafiarme_

_-¡Porque prometí cuidar a Sakura!- le respondió Tomoyo_

_-¡Es inútil!- gritaba Nadeshiko -¡Ella es mía!_

_-¡Te equivocas!- le respondía Tomoyo -¡Así jamás ganaras el cielo!_

Sakura ve tiernamente a Shaoran aun inconsciente, y dulcemente lo besa en la frente susurrándole _"yo te protegeré querido Shaoran"_. Se levanta cuando Tomoyo cae al suelo a causa de un fuerte ataque de Nadeshiko quien se disponía a lanzarle una flecha de luz hacia ella. Sakura junta sus manos en señal de oración y al recitar un conjuro, ella emana una luz de su cuerpo tan intensa que ciega a su agresora por unos segundos. Cuando Nadeshiko recupera la vista, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura había desaparecido.

_-¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA! ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI!_


	10. Somos diferentes

_Capitulo 10_

_Somos diferentes_

Shaoran despertó en un lugar que no reconocía, una habitación de estilo clásico, trato de levantarse pero su cabeza daba vueltas. Recordaba a Nadeshiko aparecer en frente de Sakura y de el y luego nada. Habían pasado varias horas de lo ocurrido en las afueras de templo Tsukimine. Sakura entraba a ese cuarto que en realidad le pertenecía, traía algo para curar las heridas de Shaoran. Se le acerco con una dulce sonrisa pero la mirada algo triste.

_-Sakura… ¿Dónde estoy?- Shaoran le preguntaba a Sakura _

_-En mi habitación…- Sakura le contesto bajando la mirada_

_-¿Qué ocurrió?- Shaoran trataba de recordar_

_-No hables…- le decía mientras Sakura le curaba las heridas de la cabeza_

El se sentía entre las nubes mientras las delicadas manos de Sakura sanaban sus heridas, seguía dándole vueltas su cabeza pero el dolor empezaba a desaparecer. Poco después cuando Sakura termino de vendarle sus heridas, Tomoyo también entra a la habitación. Ella lo miraba con desconfianza pero también con algo de respeto. A pesar que no tenia la suficiente fortaleza trato de proteger a Sakura y eso le agradaba de el.

_-Sakura…debo hablarte- dijo Tomoyo _

_-Si… ya voy- le respondió Sakura _

_-Sakura… ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Shaoran aun convaleciente_

_-No te preocupes- le dijo Sakura sonriendo –Ya regreso-_

Sakura salía de la habitación junto a Tomoyo quien se acerco a ella y la abrazo dulcemente.

_-¡Me asustaste mucho!- Tomoyo dijo casi llorando –Creí que esta vez ella me apartaría de tu lado-_

_-Estoy bien- le decía Sakura –No te preocupes-_

_-¿Por qué saliste de día?- pregunto enojada Tomoyo _

_-Tenia… que ver a Shaoran- Sakura le contesto bajando la mirada_

_-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Nadeshiko te atrapa?- Tomoyo le pregunto a su amiga_

_-Si…- respondió Sakura sin verla_

_-Una gran catástrofe caería en el mundo de los humanos- Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura -¿Acaso un humano vale ese precio?-_

_-No…- Sakura dejo caer una lágrima_

_-Entonces déjalo ir Sakura…- Tomoyo le dijo dulcemente_

Sakura se quedo parada apoyada en la puerta de su habitación por largo rato. Pensó mucho en lo que había pasado y de que ella no quería que Shaoran le ocurriera nada malo por su culpa. Así Sakura tomo la decisión más difícil y dolorosa de su vida, debía dejar a Shaoran.

Sakura entro a su habitación y vio a Shaoran cerca de la ventana viendo hacia fuera. Cuando el la vio corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazo fuertemente. Sakura correspondió ese calido abrazo y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

_-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Shaoran -¿Por qué lloras?-_

_-Yo…tú…- Sakura apenas podía hablar_

_-Tranquila- Shaoran le decía cariñosamente –Estoy bien-_

_-Tengo… que decirte algo… - Sakura le miro a lo ojos aun llorando_

_-Sakura…- Shaoran le correspondía la mirada_

_-Yo… tú… debes irte ya…- dijo Sakura _

_-¿Te veré mañana?- pregunto Shaoran _

_-Shaoran… yo…- Sakura no sabia que contestar_

_-Entiendo…- Shaoran se separaba de Sakura _

_-Yo… no…- Sakura bajaba la mirada_

_-Te esperare en el lago donde te vi la primera vez- Shaoran le decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta _

_-Shaoran…- Sakura se volteo a verlo_

_-Nos vemos- Shaoran sale de la habitación_

Mientras Shaoran salía de la casona, Sakura lo veía irse. Ella lloraba por que lo amaba pero debía decirle adiós. Tomoyo la observaba de lejos y al ver a su amiga como se le rompía su corazón ella también lloraba. Odiaba verla sufrir ya que para ella, Sakura era su tesoro.

Esa noche poco después, Shaoran esperaba en la orilla del lago del parque de los cisnes a Sakura. La luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar haciendo que el recordara aquel día hace casi 3 meses cuando la vio por primera vez.

Sakura llego poco después pero esta vez no tenía su habitual alegría. Sus ojos color esmeralda reflejaban tristeza y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Shaoran se preocupo por ello y se acerco rápidamente a ella pero Sakura al verlo venir retrocedió unos pasos haciéndole entender que no quería que se acercara más.

_-¡Sakura!- dijo Shaoran al verla_

_-Shaoran… yo… será mejor no volver a vernos jamás- dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a llorar_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?- dijo Shaoran desconcertado_

_-No podemos volver a vernos- dijo Sakura mientras volteaba la mirada para que no la viera llorar_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-¡Porque somos diferentes!- grito Sakura llorando_


	11. Adiós…

_Capitulo 11 _

_Adiós…_

Era un nuevo día, el sol brillaba en el cielo pero en un departamento cerca de la universidad un joven quería que el tiempo de detuviera. Shaoran estaba sentado sobre su cama, había estado así desde que llego en la noche después de verse con Sakura. Quería olvidar todo pero no podía, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se repetía una y otra vez por su mente matándolo de a poco. El que juro jamás volver a enamorarse lo había hecho de nuevo y estaba sufriendo otra vez.

Flash back mode

_-¡Sakura no te entiendo!- grita Shaoran_

_-No puedo estar contigo…- mientras ella lloraba inconsolablemente_

_-¿Por qué? Yo te amo- mientras Shaoran se acercaba a Sakura_

_-Yo también Shaoran… yo también- Sakura lo miraba a los ojos_

_-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me dejas?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-¡Porque somos de mundos diferentes!- grito Sakura llorando_

_-¡Eso no me importa Sakura!- Shaoran le dice abrazándola_

_-¡Entiendelo!- Sakura le contesta llorando -¡No quiero que salgas lastimado!-_

_-¿Acaso es por Tomoyo?- pregunto Shaoran -¿o Nadeshiko?_

_-No… soy yo- Sakura bajaba la mirada –Yo soy… peligrosa-_

_-No entiendo…- Shaoran la miraba a los ojos_

_-Es… mejor así- Sakura le dice separándose de Shaoran_

_-Sakura…te amo- Shaoran la mira tristemente, presentía lo peor_

_-No me busques- dijo Sakura dándole un broche en forma de ala blanca a Shaoran -¡Adiós…Shaoran!-_

_-¡Sakura!- gritaba Shaoran_

Pero era inútil, Sakura se había ido, desapareciendo en las sombras como las otras veces pero esta vez ella ya no volvería. Shaoran trato de alcanzarla pero fue en vano, su presencia había desaparecido solo dejando un corazón roto y un broche en su mano.

Fin flash back

Eriol entro al cuarto de Shaoran preocupado por su amigo. El lo había visto aquella vez cuando esa chica, Yurika como se llamaba ella, lo había lastimado pues fue su primer amor y ella solo había jugado con el, pero esta vez era peor, el solo miraba aquel broche que Sakura le había dejado.

_-Amigo… ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto Eriol_

_-Eriol…- Shaoran solo miraba el broche_

_-¿Eso era de ella?- pregunto Eriol acercándose a su amigo_

_-Si…_

_-¿Ella era tan especial para ti?- Eriol pregunto_

_-Ella era… un ángel- le dijo Shaoran después de unos minutos_

_-¿Qué paso?- dijo Eriol_

_-No me lo creerías…_

Nadeshiko había seguido el aura de Sakura y llego a su casa, esa vieja casona en las afueras de la ciudad pero cuando entro ya no había nadie. Estaba vacía, Sakura y Tomoyo se habían ido como otras veces.

_-¡MALDICION!- grito fuertemente_

En cuanto a Sakura, Tomoyo y ella esa noche abandonaron la ciudad. Mientras el avión despegaba hacia un lugar incierto, Sakura miraba aquella ciudad donde había conocido a ese joven que le había robado el corazón.


	12. Un deseo a una estrella

_Capitulo 12_

_Un deseo a una estrella_

6 meses después

Habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y todo mundo se preparaba para descansar después de un año agitado.

6 meses pasaron desde que Shaoran dejo de ver a Sakura, le habían sido muy difíciles y eso se resintió en sus estudios y su trabajo. Así que el decidió volver a su ciudad natal para poder descansar y empezar a olvidarla, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Durante mucho tiempo trato de encontrarla pero parecía que la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Solo encontró una casa vacía, un diario sellado, un broche y muchas preguntas. Varias veces Nadeshiko se le apareció en su departamento buscándola pero solo encontraba la misma respuesta _"No lo se"._ Poco después ella también desapareció.

6 meses y aun recordaba el rostro de ese ángel como la primera vez, en cada reflejo, en cada persona la veía para después inmediatamente caer en la cruel realidad, ella ya no volvería.

Shaoran llega a casa de sus padres donde su madre, una hermosa mujer llamada Ieran, y sus cuatro hermanas cuyos nombres eran Futtie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei le dan la bienvenida.

_-¡Bienvenido de vuelta hijo!- lo abrazaba su madre_

_-¡Bienvenido hermano!- gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo_

_-Gracias, las he extrañado mucho- contesto Shaoran agradecido_

_-Ven que te prepare tu cena favorita- la dijo su madre sonriendo_

_-¡Y tu postre favorito!- grito su hermana Futtie_

_-¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Shaoran aceptando la invitación_

Así Shaoran y su familia disfrutaron de una agradable cena, sus hermanas le contaron como iba la vida en la ciudad y Shaoran le relataba sus días en la universidad. Por esos instantes su mente no estaba puesta en la desaparecida Sakura.

Esa noche Shaoran veía las estrellas desde la ventana de su vieja habitación, era inevitable que estando a solas recordara a Sakura. Una de sus hermanas, Fanren, entra a su cuarto a dejarle algo de beber.

_-¿Qué haces hermano?- le pregunto Fanren al verlo_

_-Solo veía las estrellas- le contesto dulcemente Shaoran_

_-A mi también me gusta verlas- le decía Fanren acercándose a la ventana_

_-Me calman- suspiraba Shaoran_

_-¿Conociste a alguien especial?- Fanren le pregunto sin mirarlo_

_-Siempre fuiste muy perspicaz hermana- sonreía Shaoran -Si, conocí a alguien pero ella ya se fue de mi vida_

_-Ojala pudiera ayudarte…- le dijo Fanren algo triste_

_-No te preocupes- le decía Shaoran consolándola –Estaré bien_

En ese momento una estrella fugaz cruza el cielo nocturno y rápidamente la hermana de Shaoran cierra los ojos y pide un deseo, _"que mi hermano vuelva a ver a esa persona especial"._

_-¿Qué pediste?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Es un secreto pero te diré que es para ti_

_-Gracias hermanita- le sonría Shaoran_

Al día siguiente Shaoran y sus hermanas Feimei y Fanren salen a pasear por la ciudad, después de comprar un poco se detienen a tomar algo. Shaoran siente una presencia conocida y voltea para ver a su alrededor.

_-¿Qué ocurre hermano?- pregunto Feimei_

_-Creí ver algo…- decía Shaoran_

Cuando regresa a su silla ve a quien sintió, a lo lejos ante la incredulidad de Shaoran la ve. Una chica que caminaba en la ciudad, era su ángel, era Sakura. Al menos eso creía.


	13. El plan de Nadeshiko

_Capitulo 13_

_El plan de Nadeshiko_

Shaoran corría entre la gente, había visto y sentido a ese ángel que amo y se le escapo de sus manos, había visto a Sakura. Corrió hacia una plaza en el centro de la ciudad pero no la pudo encontrar. Trato de sentir de nuevo su presencia pero nada, no había nada.

Rendido, Shaoran se sienta en una banca de la plaza y levantaba su mirada al cielo preguntándose el porque continuaba persiguiendo fantasmas. Su hermana Feimei se le acerca preocupada por la extraña acción de su hermano.

_-¡Shaoran! ¿Que te ocurrió?- le pregunto Feimei -¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?_

_-Nada… creí ver a alguien- Shaoran le contesto frustrado_

_-¿A quien viste?- Feimei pregunto curiosa_

_-A una… amiga- suspiro Shaoran -¿Volvemos con nuestra hermana?_

_-¡Claro!- le responde Feimei alegremente_

Shaoran se levanto y junto a su hermana decidió volver con el resto de su familia que esperaban a ambos pero al caminar unos pasos, Shaoran volvió a sentir una presencia conocida pero esta vez era algo hostil. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada extraño y la presencia rápidamente desapareció.

_-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunta Feimei_

_-Nada…- Shaoran le responde_

Mientras Shaoran y su hermana Feimen a donde estaba Fanren, una figura los observaba a lo lejos. Su mirada fija sobre Shaoran reflejaba sorpresa y su sonrisa delataba alguna idea que se gestaba en su mente.

Mas tarde ese día, Shaoran regresaba de una tienda cercana con un encargo de víveres que le había pedio su madre para la cena cuando al doblar la esquina se tropieza con una chica que al verla la reconoce enseguida.

_-Perdona… ¿Nadeshiko?- Shaoran pregunto sorprendido_

_-Hola… sigues tan torpe como siempre- le dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo_

_-Disculpa pero llevo prisa- Shaoran no deseaba hablar con ella ahora_

_-¿Podemos hablar por favor?- le pido Nadeshiko con una sonrisa_

_-Este…_

A Shaoran le sorprendió la actitud de Nadeshiko, era la primera vez que ella era amable con alguna persona y por un segundo le recordó a Sakura, un segundo nada más.

_-Bueno… esta bien- contesto Shaoran_

_-¿Te parece bien que tomemos algo?- Nadeshiko le invito a salir_

_-Como gustes_

Dentro de un puesto de sodas, Shaoran estaba con aquella persona que desde el principio sintió algo que hacia que la rechazara pero a la vez ella llevaba el rostro de su amada Sakura. Llámenlo nostalgia pero Shaoran veía a Sakura en Nadeshiko.

_-¿Extrañas a Sakura?- pregunto de pronto Nadeshiko_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo extrañado Shaoran_

_-Me miras mucho- le respondió Nadeshiko –Me parezco mucho a ella_

_-No tanto…- le dijo Shaoran mirando hacia otro lado_

_-¿Quieres saber por que me parezco a ella?- le pregunto Nadeshiko con una mirada traviesa_

_-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Shaoran sorprendido_

_-Nos parecemos por que Sakura y yo somos un mismo ser- Nadeshiko le sonreía_

_-No entiendo…- la mirada de Shaoran notaba confusión_

_-Hace tiempo… Sakura y yo éramos una, un solo ángel- le contó Nadeshiko_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- Shaoran la volvió a interrogar_

_-Hace tiempo Sakura y yo éramos un solo ser, un ángel que protegía el mundo humano pero un día un demonio malvado quiso eliminar a ese ángel y lo ataco. Por fortuna no lo logro pero lo dividió en dos partes- relataba Nadeshiko_

_-¿Sakura y tú?- Shaoran estaba algo incrédulo por ese relato_

_-Si, aquel demonio se llevo a Sakura, quien es mi otra mitad y la crió como un demonio- afirmaba Nadeshiko_

_-¿Sakura, un demonio?- Shaoran no podía creer en las palabras de Nadeshiko_

_-¡Así es!- respondió ella –Detrás de esa carita de niña buena se oculta un despiadado ser que solo busca hacer el mal_

_-No… ¡No te creo!- decía Shaoran molesto_

_-Lo se- dijo Nadeshiko –Pero con tu ayuda podemos rescatarla de ese demonio que se hace llamar Tomoyo Daidouji_

_-¿Ayudarte?- Shaoran ahora estaba confundido_

_-Se que tu no eres un humano ordinario, puedes sentir presencias que ningún otro humano puede- Nadeshiko fue directa con el_

_-¿Y que con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Sakura?- Shaoran no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación_

_-Tú puedes sentir su presencia mejor que yo- Nadeshiko le miro a los ojos -¡Ayúdame a encontrarla!_

Shaoran había escuchado cada palabra que le había dijo Nadeshiko y le resultaba imposible de creer. Sakura… ¿un demonio? ¿Seria posible eso? Mas que nunca estaba confundido.


	14. Reencuentro

_Capitulo 14_

_Reencuentro_

Shaoran estaba en su cuarto mirando hacia el techo, aquella conversación con Nadeshiko lo había perturbado demasiado. Sakura ¿un demonio? Difícil de creer. Busco en su bolsillo el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, el broche en forma de ala blanca. El recordaba que ella nunca se lo quitaba y esa noche se lo entrega ¿Por qué? ¿Para que? Shaoran no dejaba hacerse preguntas sin respuestas.

La radio tocaba una dulce y triste canción la cual lo relajaba. Poco a poco se queda dormido y sueña con ella, sueña con Sakura.

Shaoran estaba en aquel parque junto al lago de los cisnes, mira a su alrededor y no ubica a nadie. A lo lejos ve una figura y se acerca a ella. Al ver que es Sakura corre a su encuentro.

_-¡Sakura!- grito Shaoran_

_-¡Shaoran!- respondió Sakura_

Shaoran se detiene al ver que de Sakura emergen unas grandes y hermosas alas blancas de ángel. Shaoran solo puede observar a su amada elevarse por los cielos escuchando un solo _"adiós"_ pero en ese instante las alas blancas se vuelven negras y la dulce sonrisa de Sakura se convierte en una sonrisa tenebrosa como la de una demente. Shaoran ve aterrado como Sakura se transformaba en un demonio.

Shaoran despierta agitado, un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza lo cual le aterro "¿y si Nadeshiko esta en lo cierto?" el pensar que Sakura le hubiera engañado le disgustaba. Entonces decidió que debía olvidar todo este asusto de ángeles y demonios.

Días después, un viernes por la noche, Shaoran y sus hermanas salían a divertirse. En la ciudad se estaba realizando un festival para celebrar el comienzo del verano. En el había música, baile, juegos, puestos de comida típica del lugar, artesanías y regalos. Toda la ciudad estaba allí. Las hermanas de Shaoran no se decidían que hacer primero.

_-¡Vamos a jugar!- decía Feimei_

_-¡No! ¡Quiero comer algo!- gritaba Futtie_

_-Compremos algún regalo a mamá- sugería Shiefa_

_-¡Yo quiero unas pulseras artesanales!- decía Fanren_

_-¡Decídanse pronto!- reclamaba Shaoran – ¡Se nos va a terminar la noche!_

_-Entonces ¡A BAILAR!- gritaron todas_

_-OK vamos…- decía Shaoran rascándose la nuca –Ustedes no cambian_

Así Shaoran y sus hermanas van donde había mucha gente bailando y una banda tocando una melodía pegadiza. Un rato después Shaoran sale de la pista a descansar un momento y beber algo, sus hermanas seguían bailando. Pero de pronto siente esa presencia tan dulce que no había logrado olvidar. Mira a su alrededor y no tarda en ubicarla. Era ella, era Sakura pero ¿Qué hacía allí en ese momento?

_-¡SAKURA!- grita Shaoran_

Sakura escucha esa voz llamándola y voltea su rostro y lo ve, ve a aquel chico que quiso y todavía quería después de tanto tiempo.

_-¡Shaoran!- Sakura solo alcanzo a decir eso al verlo antes de correr lejos de el_


	15. Te extrañe

_Capitulo 15_

_Te extrañe…_

En esa ciudad al sur del país había llegado Shaoran a visitar a su familia aprovechando sus vacaciones de verano pero la razón principal era empezar a olvidar a aquella chica de la cual se enamoro, Sakura. Pero una vez mas el destino los vuelve a reunir.

Sakura al ver quien la llamaba, solo intenta escapar de el. Ella no esperaba volver a verlo, sabia que no debía estar con el. Shaoran sale persiguiéndola. Ambos corren por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la plaza central, aquella en la cual Shaoran la había visto pocos días atrás pero esta vez no pensaba dejar que se le escapara.

_-¡Sakura!- grita Shaoran -¡Detente por favor!_

Al escucharlo Sakura se detiene a un lado de la fuente ubicada al centro de la plaza. Shaoran mientras se acerca a ella, ve pasar por su mente miles de imágenes, recuerdos de hace ya seis meses atrás cuando ellos dos eran felices. Mientras Sakura lo miraba asustada, sus dos manos ubicadas sobre su pecho trataban de tranquilizar su agitado corazón que cada vez late más fuerte y que parecía querérsele escapar del cuerpo.

_-¡Sakura!- Shaoran sonreía al verla -¡Me alegra tanto verte otra vez!_

_-Shaoran… yo… no debía verte- Sakura bajaba la mirada_

_-Te extrañe…- le dijo Shaoran_

"te extrañe" esas simples palabras golpearon fuertemente el tierno corazón de Sakura quien no pudo soportar mas y se lanzo a los brazos de su amado Shaoran. Seis meses habían pasado y ellos aun se amaban, se demostraba con sus miradas.

_-¡SHAORAN!- grito Sakura mientras saltaba sobre el para abrazarlo_

_-¡Sakura!- Shaoran de dijo cuando la abraza_

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!- Sakura decía entre lágrimas_

_-Sakura…no llores- Shaoran trataba de consolarla_

_-¡Te extrañe tanto Shaoran!- le repetía Sakura_

_-Yo también- le susurro Shaoran_

Shaoran miraba el rostro de Sakura, tan dulce, tierno, tan lleno de luz, le era difícil de creer que ella sea un demonio como lo había afirmado Nadeshiko, pues para el, Sakura era un ángel, el ángel mas hermoso del firmamento. No pudo más, Shaoran cerró sus ojos, acerco sus labios a los de Sakura y la beso. Ese beso fue tierno y muy romántico, como ella lo era. Para Sakura todo era un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

_-Debemos hablar- Tomoyo se dirigió a Shaoran interrumpiéndolos_

Tomoyo había observado toda esa escena, por una parte estaba molesta de haberse encontrado con Shaoran pero desde que Sakura le había dicho adiós hacia meses atrás había estado muy deprimida, lo extrañaba demasiado, por esa razón vino a ese festival sin su permiso, para distraerse un poco.

Shaoran había detestado que Tomoyo hubiera interrumpido su dulce momento con Sakura pero sabía que había asuntos que resolver. Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo se alejaron de la multitud hacia un lugar donde pudieran hablar a solas, sin interrupciones. Sakura no se alejaba del lado de Shaoran.

_-¿De que quieres hablar Srta. Daidouji?- pregunto Shaoran _

_-¿Nadeshiko esta aquí?- Tomoyo fue directa_

_-Si, la vi el otro día- respondió Shaoran_

_-Entonces debemos irnos Sakura- Tomoyo miro a su amiga_

_-Pero… apenas volví a ver a Shaoran- decía Sakura -¡No quiero irme!_

_-Pero este ya no es lugar seguro Sakura- le contesto Tomoyo_

_-¡Un minuto!- interrumpe Shaoran -¿Por qué no debe encontrarlas Nadeshiko?_

_-Eso no es de tu problema- respondía Tomoyo_

_-¡Claro que si!- Shaoran le contestaba -¡Pues amo a Sakura!_

_-Y yo a él Tomoyo- Sakura asistía_

_-Pero si Nadeshiko la encuentra ¡Una gran catástrofe caerá en este mundo!- afirmaba Tomoyo _

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Eso no puedes comprenderlo- Tomoyo afirmaba duramente_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura es un ángel?- Shaoran enfrentaba a Tomoyo -¿O acaso es un demonio?_

Sakura miraba asustada a Shaoran, tanto de se separa de el unos pasos. Ella no esperaba que el supiera lo que quizás es en realidad. Pero… ¿Sakura era un ángel o un demonio?


	16. Yue

_Capitulo 16_

_Yue _

Esa noche estrellada, donde en aquella ciudad al sur se celebraba el festival del verano, Shaoran se había reencontrado con esa chica que hace tiempo le había robado el corazón y que sin comprenderlo se había separado de el. Sakura volvía a sonreír después de mucho tiempo al ver de nuevo a su amado, quien le entrego el alma. Tomoyo quien había cuidado de Sakura desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba preocupada de que su querida amiga cometiera una locura que ella denominada como "catástrofe"

_-¿Qué sabes de eso?- le preguntaba Tomoyo_

_-Mi abuelo me hablo mucho sobre ángeles y demonios- Shaoran le respondía_

_-Entonces sabrás que los humanos no pueden interferir entre nosotros_

_-Lo se perfectamente pero yo quiero a Sakura sin importara lo que es- decía Shaoran mientras miraba a Sakura –Así que no me alejare de su lado_

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría. Ella tampoco quería separarse de el. Tomoyo los vio atentamente mientras Sakura abrazaba a Shaoran como tratando de protegerlo. Se dio cuenta que no podría separarlos aunque lo intentara mil veces.

_-¡Diablos!- susurro Tomoyo dándose por vencida –Veo que realmente se aman_

_-No tienes idea- dijo Sakura_

_-Creo que no habrá problema una noche- decía Tomoyo mirando al cielo –Pero mañana deberemos partir de esta ciudad_

_-¡Gracias Tomoyo!- Sakura le decía abrazando a su amiga_

_-Procura volver mañana a donde estamos refugiadas- dijo Tomoyo_

_-¡Es una promesa!- prometió Sakura_

_-Pero antes…dime ¿Qué catástrofe sucederá si Nadeshiko la encuentra? pregunto Shaoran_

_-¡Él no debe saberlo!- una voz desconocida advertía desde el cielo_

Todos vieron como una figura bajo del cielo en el sitio donde ellos estaban. Ese ser alas blancas irradiaba una luz intensa y una energía muy fuerte, Shaoran la podía sentir perfectamente pero sin embargo no le daba la sensación de peligro. Este ángel observaba con su mirada fría, su vestimenta blanca y cabello largo del mismo color le daban una presencia imponente. Sakura solo atinaba a abrazar muy fuerte a Shaoran, mientras el miraba a ese nuevo ángel que había llegado al lugar.

_-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-¿Maestro Yue?- dijo Tomoyo asombrada -¿Qué hace usted aquí?_

_-Estuve observando todos los acontecimientos de los últimos meses- le decía Yue sin mirarla_

_-Yo… hice lo posible para que Sakura estuviera alejada de Nadeshiko- decía Tomoyo_

_-Lo se, intente convencer a Nadeshiko de desistir de su idea pero fue imposible- contesto Yue_

_-¿Pero que quiere ella de Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran_

Yue miro fijamente a Shaoran, no podía creer que un simple humano le hablase de esa manera, tan desafiante. Mientras Shaoran le respondía la mirada sin dejar de sujetar a Sakura como tratando de protegerla de aquel misterioso e imponente ser alado.

_-¿Acaso tú puedes verme?- __Yue__ interrogo a Shaoran_

_-¡Por supuesto!- respondía Shaoran –responderme la pregunta_

_-Discúlpelo maestro Yue- interrumpía Tomoyo que se veía bastante nerviosa -Él es solo un simple humano_

_-Un simple humano no lograría ver a los ángeles Tomoyo- decía Yue –Es no es un humano común y corriente_

_-¿Por qué nadie me da una respuesta?- decía Shaoran molesto -¿Qué diablos quiere Nadeshiko de Sakura?_

_-Shaoran calmate- le decía Sakura –Por favor_

_-¡Creo que yo puedo responder!_

Todos voltearon hacia donde venia aquella voz, para descubrir que era nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Nadeshiko que estaba siguiendo a Shaoran con el único fin de encontrar a Sakura.


	17. La valentia de Tomoyo

_Capitulo 17_

_La valentía de Tomoyo _

Todos voltearon hacia donde venia aquella voz, para descubrir que era nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Nadeshiko que estaba siguiendo a Shaoran con el único fin de encontrar a Sakura. Nadeshiko caminaba hacia donde ellos estaban, Tomoyo y Yue se colocaban frente a Sakura y Shaoran para protegerlos. Shaoran podía sentir el aura que Nadeshiko emanaba, y le temía. Le causaba temor.

_-¡Yo puedo responder esa pregunta!- decía Nadeshiko irónicamente_

_-¿Qué pretendes Nadeshiko?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Eso ya deberías saberlo querida Tomoyo- respondía Nadeshiko -¡Quiero a Sakura!-_

_-Nadeshiko…- Yue le hablaba –Ya había discutido ese asunto-_

_-Maestro Yue, que bueno es verlo de nuevo pero… ¡No le perdono el haberme mentido!- le contesto Nadeshiko_

_-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Yue _

_-No podía ganarme mis alas aunque me esforzara- relataba Nadeshiko –Hasta que me entere que no soy un ángel completo, que me faltaba una parte de mí-_

_-Es verdad pero eso no justifica el que no logres obtener tus alas- respondía Yue_

_-¡Es mentira y usted lo sabe!- grito Nadeshiko furiosa -¡Jamás seré un ángel hasta que sea un ser completo!_

_-Entiende que Sakura y tu son dos seres diferentes- afirmaba Yue_

_-¡ES MENTIRA!- grito Nadeshiko mientras disparo una flecha de luz hacia Yue_

Esa flecha lanzada por Nadeshiko fue directamente hacia ellos exactamente contra Shaoran. Pero en el instante que esta debía impactar en el, Tomoyo se interponía en su camino recibiendo todo el daño. Ella cae en los brazos de Yue mientras Sakura y Shaoran miraban aterrorizados todo lo ocurrido porque al ser Tomoyo un demonio el ataque de un ángel podría llegar a extinguir su vida.

_-¡TOMOYO!- grito Sakura mientras se acerco a su amiga herida_

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Yue_

_-Solo quería… ayudar- decía Tomoyo con mucha dificultad_

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡No te mueras!- decía llorando Sakura_

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Llévenla a un lugar seguro- ordeno Yue -¡Yo me encargo de Nadeshiko!_

_-Esta bien- afirmo Shaoran tomando a Tomoyo_

_-¡Ustedes no se muevan!- ordeno Nadeshiko disparando otra flecha_

Pero esta vez Yue bloquea el poder de la flecha de luz de Nadeshiko, mientras Sakura usaba nuevamente su poder para escapar de Nadeshiko como lo hizo la última vez. Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo había desaparecido lejos del alcance de Nadeshiko quien se quedo frente a frente con Yue.

_-¡Deja de cruzarte en mi camino!- gritaba Nadeshiko_

_-Sabes que no puedo cumplir eso- decía Yue –Debes volver al mundo divino conmigo-_

_-¡No hasta que sea una con Sakura!- Nadeshiko decía esto para después atacar a Yue _

Yue solo la miraba y pensaba el como fue que se llego a esta situación.

_-Nadeshiko… vas a cometer una locura- dijo antes de responderle el ataque_

Así empezó una gran batalla entre dos ángeles. Mientras Sakura llega con sus poderes cerca de la casa de los padres de Shaoran. El ayuda a la herida Tomoyo a caminar hacia ella, donde su madre y sus hermanas lo esperaban con preocupación después que de Shaoran desaparecía del festival.

_-¿Dónde estabas hijo?- preguntaba su madre -¡Me tenias muy preocupada!-_

_-Lo siento mamá- respondía Shaoran con Tomoyo a cuestas –Ayúdenla por favor-_

_-¿Quién son esas chicas?- pregunto Futtie -¿Qué le paso a ella?-_

_-Son amigas mías- dijo Shaoran –Tuvimos problemas y ella esta lastimada– refiriéndose a Tomoyo_

_-Déjala en mi cuarto- dijo la madre de Shaoran_

_-Gracias señora por su ayuda- Sakura dijo muy agradecida_

_-No es nada- respondió la madre de Shaoran –Ustedes son bienvenidas-_

Toda la familia de Shaoran se dedico a cuidar a Tomoyo quien había perdido el conocimiento y estaba profundamente dormida. Sakura no se apartaba de su lado y Shaoran las observaba de lejos, aun tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de estar en medio de una guerra entre ángeles y demonios.


	18. La verdad sobre Sakura

_Capitulo 18_

_La verdad sobre Sakura _

Una batalla había comenzado entre Nadeshiko y aquel ángel llamado Yue, ella ejecutaba diversos ataques los cuales eran eludidos con facilidad por su oponente quien no daba señal de contraatacar. Esto enfurecía más a Nadeshiko.

_-¡Detente ya!- decía Yue -¡Lo que deseas jamás se cumplirá de ese modo Nadeshiko!_

_-¡Esas son más mentiras!- respondía Nadeshiko casi gritando_

_-¡Los ángeles no podemos mentir!- afirmaba Yue -¡Esta batalla es inútil!_

Nadeshiko miro a su alrededor y descubrió que Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo habían logrado escapar del lugar, sus presencias habían desaparecido. En ese instante detuvo la batalla y miro fijamente a Yue, su mirada indicaba odio.

_-¡Usted fue el culpable de que escapara Sakura!- gritaba Nadeshiko_

_-¡Entiende que estas en un error!- le decía Yue_

_-¡Basta!- grito Nadeshiko -¡Jamás creeré una palabra más de usted!_

En ese momento, con un rápido movimiento, Nadeshiko desaparecía del lugar bastante molesta con su antiguo maestro de que creía que le había mentido todo este tiempo. Yue solo vio como ella desaparecía sin dirección fija, le dolía que ella no le creyese.

Habían pasado unas horas, Sakura estaba en casa de Shaoran cuidando a su amiga Tomoyo que había resultado herida por el ataque de Nadeshiko. Shaoran le veía desde la puerta de la habitación donde estaban. Se sentía feliz de volver a ver a Sakura pero también presentía que ese encuentro no duraría mucho tiempo. Su madre se le acerco desde atrás de el con una bandeja con algo de alimento.

_-Llevale esto a esas niñas hijo- le dijo su madre sonriendo_

_-¡Gracias mamá!- respondió Shaoran tomando la bandeja con sus manos_

Shaoran entro donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo, Sakura se voltea viéndolo con la mirada triste. Shaoran la mira fijamente, esa mirada tan triste le pareció tan dulce a la vez.

_-Shaoran…- le dijo Sakura_

_-Te traje algo de comer- le ofrecía Shaoran_

_-Gracias… pero no tengo apetito- le decía Sakura volviendo la mirada a su amiga_

_-Bueno… te lo dejare aquí- dijo Shaoran dejando la bandeja en una mesa_

_-Debes… comer algo Sakura- Tomoyo le hablo con algo de dificultad_

Tomoyo había recuperado la conciencia hacia pocos instantes, al verla despierta Sakura la abraza llorando inconsolablemente. Shaoran las veía aliviado, mas por Sakura que por Tomoyo pero el necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas a Tomoyo para aclarar todo este problema.

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!- decía llorando Sakura -¡Creí que morirías!_

_-Perdóname por preocuparte- dijo Tomoyo abrazándola_

_-Me alegra verte mejor Daidouji- decía Shaoran_

_-Por favor… llámame Tomoyo- respondiéndole a Shaoran _

_-Perdóname Tomoyo- dijo Sakura -¡todo fue mi culpa!_

_-Esta bien- le contestó Tomoyo –No llores más y come algo_

_-Sakura, ve a la cocina y trae algo de agua para Tomoyo- dijo Shaoran –Yo me quedare cuidándola_

_-Por favor Sakura- le decía Tomoyo a su amiga_

_-Esta bien, ya regreso- dijo Sakura antes de salir del cuarto_

Después de que Sakura saliera, Shaoran se acerca a Tomoyo y la ve fijamente. Ella entiende perfectamente que Shaoran saco a Sakura de la habitación para poder hablar con ella sin problemas.

_-Creo que buscas unas respuestas Shaoran- le dijo Tomoyo_

_-Si, necesito hacerte unas preguntas Tomoyo y quiero saber la verdad- le contesto Shaoran_

_-Creo que esta vez me será imposible escapar a esto- decía Tomoyo al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama -¿Qué deseas saber?_

_-Por favor dime- dijo Shaoran -¿Cuál es la verdad sobre Sakura?_


	19. El ángel de las alas negras

_Capitulo 19_

_El ángel de las alas negras_

Shaoran estaba frente a frente con Tomoyo, el quería saber toda la verdad sobre Sakura, Nadeshiko y todo lo ocurrido. Tomoyo rechazaba la idea de involucrar más a Shaoran pero creía que era momento de decir toda la verdad y asumir las consecuencias.

_-Creo que esta vez me será imposible escapar a esto- decía Tomoyo al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama -¿Qué deseas saber?_

_-Por favor dime- dijo Shaoran -¿Cuál es la verdad sobre Sakura?_

_-La verdad… es una historia muy larga- decía Tomoyo mientras suspiraba -¿Quieres oírla?_

_-Te escucho- afirmo Shaoran_

_-El mundo humano esta ubicado entre el mundo divino y el mundo infernal- relato Tomoyo –El mundo divino habitan los ángeles mientras en el mundo infernal lo habitan los demonios_

Tomoyo le relato que el mundo humano siempre esta en medio de un conflicto entre los demonios y los ángeles con el fin de controlarlo. En medio de esa batalla hacia muchos años atrás, un ángel que cuidaba a la tierra se enamoro de un demonio que debía provocar caos en ella.

_-No sabia que los demonios y los ángeles se enamoraban- interrumpió Shaoran confundido_

_-¿Por qué no?- contesto Tomoyo –También tenemos sentimientos_

Continuando con su relato Tomoyo le explico que ese tipo de relación no es bien vista entre los ángeles y los demonios así que aquella pareja decidió esconderse en el mundo humano y vivir como una pareja normal. El ángel se decidió llamar Nadeshiko Amamiya y aquel demonio Fujikata Kinomoto.

_-¿Kinomoto?- dijo Shaoran sorprendido –Eso significa que…_

_-Déjame terminar- respondió Tomoyo –Nadeshiko era la aprendiz de Yue mientras Fujikata era mi maestro_

_-Entonces ¿Tú eres un demonio?- exclamo Shaoran_

_-Si, lo soy- afirmo Tomoyo -Ellos mientras estuvieran en el anonimato estarían a salvo. Pasaron unos años y ellos dieron a luz una hermosa criatura la cual decidieron darle el nombre de Sakura._

_-¿Tuvieron una hija?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Si pero su felicidad no duraría mucho- continuo contando Tomoyo_

Tomoyo le explico a Shaoran que en los mundos divinos e infernales existe una profecía que anuncia el fin de ambos mundos.

"_Cuando la noche sea una con el día, el ángel de las alas negras anunciara el fin de una era. Borrara con una mano todo lo divino, y con la otra mano todo lo oscuro. El unirá lo santo con lo maldito, entonces lluvia de fuego y sangre teñirá la tierra, la luz se extinguirá, la oscuridad morirá."_

Ella continúo diciendo que cuando Sakura nació se percataron que sus poderes superaban lo divino y lo demoníaco. Esa información llego a oídos de los más grandes demonios que ordenaron la destrucción de aquella bebe y a los seres que la trajeron al mundo. Ellos atacaron su hogar. Nadeshiko no logro sobrevivir, entonces Fujikata le entrego a la bebe a Yue y a Tomoyo quienes eran los únicos en los que podían confiar.

_-¿Qué paso con el padre de Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Me dijo que iría tras los que destruyeron a Nadeshiko y que les haría pagar por sus pecados- relato Tomoyo –Pero jamás lo volví a ver_

_-Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Yue y yo creímos que mientras Sakura conservase tanto poder los demonios no descansarían hasta destruirla así que Yue… dividió sus poderes y su alma en dos- contó Tomoyo con algo de tristeza_

Tomoyo continúo su relato diciendo que Yue y ella decidieron separar a las ahora dos criaturas y criarlas en lugares distintos. Yue se llevo la bebe que poseía el poder divino y la llamo Nadeshiko en honor a su madre mientras Tomoyo tomo a la bebe con el poder demoníaco y la nombro Sakura como lo hiciese su padre.

_-Pero algo paso- afirmo Shaoran_

_-Si, mientras crecían nos dimos cuenta que ellas eran diferentes- relataba Tomoyo –Nadeshiko se volvió fría y calculadora mientras Sakura era dulce y bondadosa-_

_-Entonces… ¿Qué son ellas?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Nadeshiko es un ángel con el corazón de un demonio y Sakura es un demonio con el corazón de un ángel- afirmo Tomoyo_

Mientras Shaoran y Tomoyo tenían su conversación, Sakura estaba afuera de la habitación escuchando todo el relato de su amiga. Ella solo escuchaba en silencio.


	20. Él esta enamorado de ti…

_Capitulo 20_

_Él esta enamorado de ti…_

Shaoran estaba teniendo una conversación son Tomoyo, la amiga que Sakura, que descansaba en su hogar y a la cual habían sido lastimada por Nadeshiko. Ella le contaba sobre el origen de Sakura, como ella y Nadeshiko formaban parte de un mismo ser. Mientras Shaoran escuchaba aquel relato totalmente asombrado, Sakura escuchaba cada palabra de detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

_-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Nadeshiko esta tan empeñada en llevarse a Sakura?–pregunto Shaoran_

_-Ella quiere volverse a unir con Sakura y ser un solo ser- afirmo Tomoyo_

_-¿Por qué?- Shaoran volvió a preguntar_

_-Nadeshiko no logro ganar sus alas por su corazón frió- contó Tomoyo –Un día se entero de que ella era la mitad de un ser y pensó que si se volvía a unir son su otra mitad ganaría sus alas_

_-Por eso quiere a Sakura- Shaoran entendía la razón de todo_

_-Si, ella descubrió que Sakura era su otra mitad y empezó a perseguirla así que yo la protegí durante estos 200 años- decía Tomoyo mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana_

_-Pero ¿Cual será esa catástrofe que dices si Nadeshiko cumple su objetivo de unirse con Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran_

Pero Tomoyo no quiso responder esa pregunta, su silencio era más aterrador. Shaoran se quedo pensativo durante mucho tiempo, sabia que ese silencio significaba algo grave.

Sakura que estaba escuchando esa conversación decide retirase de allí en silencio, recorrió la casa hasta que llego a la cocina donde estaba Fanren, una de las hermanas de Shaoran preparando un poco de te.

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto alegremente Fanren_

_-Hola… -contesto Sakura algo desanimada_

_-¿Estas preocupada por tu amiga?- pregunto Fanren_

_-Si… ella es mi mejor amiga- responde Sakura_

_-No te preocupes- le dijo alegremente Fanren -¡Nosotras la cuidaremos bien!_

_-Gracias…- Sakura baja la mirada –Pero todo es mi culpa_

_-No pienses es eso ahora- mientras Fanren la abraza –Shaoran te quiere mucho y el te ayudara_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Sakura confundida_

_-Lo se por como te mira mi hermano- decía Fanren sonriendo –Él esta enamorado de ti_

_-Este… yo no… se- tartamudeaba Sakura mientras su rostro se volvía rojo_

_-Yo solo quiero ver a mi hermano feliz y se que tu harás eso- le dijo Fanren a Sakura sonriéndole dulcemente_

_-Claro…- le respondió Sakura regalándole una dulce sonrisa_

Poco después Shaoran entro a la cocina donde su hermana y Sakura estaban teniendo una amena conversación. Entro con una sonrisa en sus labios pero su mirada notaba preocupación que difícilmente lograba disimular.

_-Hola hermana, hola Sakura- saludo Shaoran al entrar -¿Están bien?_

_-¡Claro hermano!- respondió Fanren –Solo estábamos conociéndonos mejor ¿Verdad Sakura?_

_-Así es- dijo Sakura tímidamente_

_-Tomoyo esta mejor pero esta dormida ahora- Shaoran le decía a Sakura –Será mejor que duermas un poco_

_-Si… esta bien- acepto Sakura_

Shaoran llevo a su invitada a su habitación, un cuarto pequeño pero muy confortable. Sakura casi por reflejo se acerca a la ventana a mirar el cielo que aun estaba estrellado. De su maleta Shaoran saca un libro de llamativa tapa y que estaba cerrado con llave y con el se acerca a Sakura.

_-Sakura… esto es tuyo- le decía Shaoran mientras le daba el libro_

_-Mi… diario- expresó Sakura al tener su diario en sus manos_

Sakura tomo su diario y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras una lagrima escapo de sus ahora cerrados ojos color esmeralda.


	21. El corazón de Sakura

_Capitulo 21_

_El corazón de Sakura_

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Shaoran después de una dura noche donde se reencontró con el y con Nadeshiko quien lastimo a Tomoyo quien trato de protegerla. Shaoran le entregaba su diario que había dejado en la casona de las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio después de separarse de su amado hacia ya seis meses.

_-Mi… diario- expresó Sakura al tener su diario en sus manos_

_-Lo encontré en tu casa después que te fuiste- le dijo Shaoran_

_-Sabia que lo encontrarías ¡gracias Shaoran!- Sakura le agradeció sonriendo_

_-De nada…- Shaoran se sonrojaba –No lo leí aunque no pude abrirlo tampoco_

_-¿Sabes?- le decía Sakura mientras miraba el diario –Este diario están escritos todos mis sueños y deseos que ni siquiera Tomoyo conoce_

_-Entonces ¡Que bueno que lo encontré!- le respondió Shaoran_

_-Es como mi corazón- después Sakura le entrega el diario a Shaoran –Y ahora es tuyo_

_-¡Un minuto!- dijo Shaoran asombrado –Eso es tuyo_

_-Este diario es mi corazón y te lo entrego a ti querido Shaoran- le respondió Sakura sonriendo dulcemente_

_-Pero… no se- Shaoran dudaba en aceptar esto_

_-Por favor- insistió Sakura_

_-Esta bien- dijo Shaoran tomando el diario entre sus manos _

_-Cuando sea el momento podrás abrir el diario- dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos_

_-Sakura… yo… -dijo Shaoran ante de te Sakura le colocara uno de sus dedos silenciando su hablar_

_-No digas nada…- le decía Sakura antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios de su amado_

En ese momento para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, Shaoran atrajo a Sakura hacia el abrazándola mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado dejándose llevar por aquel dulce y tierno beso. Ella lo amaba y el le correspondía y ni siquiera miles de ángeles ni todos los demonios del universo cambiarían eso.

El mañana llego, el sol entraba tímidamente a través de la ventana de la habitación. Shaoran despertó al sentir la luz en su rostro y lo primero que ve es a Sakura durmiendo junto a el, abrazados y solo cubiertos por las sabanas blancas de la cama de Shaoran. El recordó todo aquello que sucedió la noche anterior, sobre todo ese momento mágico que vivió junto a Sakura.

_-¡Shaoran, hijo! Es hora de levantarse- decía la madre de Shaoran mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto -¡El desayuno esta listo!_

Shaoran trato de levantarse sin despertar a su querida Sakura que yacía dormida a su lado pero no lo logro. Sakura al verlo le regala una sonrisa tan dulce que el no puede evitar sonrojarse y devolverle ese gesto.

_-Buenos días- le dice Shaoran_

_-Buenos días- le responde Sakura_

_-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta Shaoran _

_-Si…- le contesta Sakura avergonzada mientras se cubría el rostro con la sabana_

_-El desayuno esta servido- Shaoran decía mientras se vestía –Además hay que ver como amaneció Tomoyo_

_-Es cierto- afirmo Sakura levantándose_

Sakura rápidamente se viste y corre hacia la habitación donde descansaba su amiga Tomoyo. Quería contarle todo lo que paso entre Shaoran y ella, estaba feliz pero al entrar al cuarto descubre con mucho pesar que su amiga Tomoyo se había ido.


	22. La decisión de Yue

_Capitulo 22_

_La decisión de Yue._

Sakura había pasado una moche mágica al lado de su amado Shaoran y quería compartir esa alegría con su amiga Tomoyo quien se encontraba descansando después de ser herida por Nadeshiko, pero al entrar a la habitación donde descansaba ella no estaba. Había desaparecido.

_-¡SHAORAN!- grito Sakura con desesperación_

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran preocupado_

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Desapareció!- dijo Sakura casi llorando_

_-Pero estaba allí anoche- decía Shaoran_

_-¿Crees que Nadeshiko le hiciera algo malo?- pregunto Sakura preocupada por su amiga_

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- entro preguntado la madre de Shaoran -¿Por qué gritan?_

_-La amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, desapareció- dijo Shaoran_

_-¡Ah! ¡Eso!- respondió la madre de Shaoran –se marcho muy temprano_

_-¿Se marcho?- le pregunta Sakura -¿Adonde fue?_

_-No lo se- le respondía la madre de Shaoran –Pero ella te dejo una nota para ti niña_

La madre de Shaoran saca de su bolsillo una carta y se la entrega a Sakura, quien ve que decía "para Sakura" y reconoce la letra como la de su amiga.

"_Querida Sakura:_

_No te preocupes, estoy bien. Fui a hablar con el maestro Yue sobre esta situación. Pienso que aunque he logrado protegerte todos estos años las cosas están empezando a salirse de control. Nadeshiko se vuelve más fuerte y aun día deberás enfrentarla._

_No temas, no estas sola. No creí que esto pasaría pero has encontrado a alguien que te quiere y te protegerá aun más que yo. Cuídalo mucho, alguien así no aparece dos veces seguidas._

_Volveré dentro de poco, hasta entonces cuídate mucho._

_Tu amiga que te quiere_

_Tomoyo."_

Sakura lee esa carta con tristeza, piensa que Tomoyo la dejo sola justo en el momento mas feliz de su vida pero ella comprendía que si Nadeshiko no era detenida, ese momento jamás se repetiría.

_-Sakura… si no te importa… ¿Te gustaría pasar el día conmigo?- le pregunto Shaoran algo sonrojado_

_-Me encantaría- respondió Sakura alegremente_

Mientras tanto Tomoyo había llegado a una capilla a las afueras de la ciudad, ubicada dentro del cementerio. Ese tipo de lugares eran conocidos entre los demonios y ángeles como "terreno sagrado" y les estaba absolutamente prohibido iniciar una lucha allí. Para encuentros de ese tipo ese lugar era perfecto.

Ella espero hasta que una luz que provenía del cielo ilumino el lugar y de ella descendió aquel ángel que esperaba, Yue. El se acerco, también sabia de que solo había una razón para esta reunión, Sakura y Nadeshiko.

_-El día se acerca maestro Yue- hablo primero Tomoyo_

_-Así es- afirmaba Yue –No podemos permitir que Nadeshiko se acerque a Sakura_

_-Lo se, no quiero que ella sufra mas- decía Tomoyo_

_-¿Dónde esta ella ahora?- pregunto Yue_

_-En casa de un amigo- respondió Tomoyo_

_-Entiendo- dijo Yue entendiendo que ella se refería a Shaoran_

_-Pero ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunta Tomoyo_

_-Debemos convencer a Nadeshiko que desista de su idea- respondió Yue_

_-Sabes que no lo hará- Tomoyo le aseguraba –No descansara hasta ser una con Sakura_

_-Pero si lo logra la profecía se hará realidad- respondió Yue con dureza_

_-El ángel de las alas negras surgirá- decía Tomoyo mientras bajaba la cabeza_

_-No dejare que eso suceda- dijo Yue –Antes de ello ocurriese yo mismo las eliminare_

Tomoyo se había quedado sin habla, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de palabras de Yue, pero ella sabia perfectamente que si Sakura y Nadeshiko se volvían a unir, el mundo humano sufriría una gran catástrofe.


	23. Desgracia…

_Capitulo 23_

_Desgracia…_

Tomoyo estaba muy pensativa, estaba en una reunión con Yue para decidir que pasos seguir ahora que Nadeshiko se encontraba muy cerca de Sakura. La profecía decía que un día el ángel de las alas negras destruiría el mundo, algo difícil de creer pero era evidente que tanto Tomoyo como Yue creían en ello.

-P_ero… si Nadeshiko muere… Sakura también morirá –afirmo Tomoyo_

_-Lamentablemente es así ya que ellas comparten un vínculo en común- dijo Yue_

_-¡Pero no es justo para ella!- respondió Tomoyo con un tono triste –Ella por fin encontró a alguien que la quiera_

_-¡Vaya!- expresó Yue asombrado –Pensé que solo era tu juguete Tomoyo_

_-Ella es mi tesoro- Tomoyo le respondió a Yue mirándolo a los ojos –Ella es lo único que me queda de mi maestro Fujikata, me duele que nos separemos pero su felicidad es mi felicidad_

_-Si no te conociera diría que te comportas como un verdadero ángel querida Tomoyo- dijo Yue mirándola a los ojos_

_-¡No molestes! ¿Quieres?- respondió Tomoyo mirando hacia otro lado_

Mientras tanto Sakura pasaba el día junto a Shaoran y su familia. Sus hermanas querían salir a pasear pero Shaoran se negaba a que Sakura saliera de día, el sabia que si los veía Nadeshiko quizás no podría hacer nada al respecto. Pero eso no impidió que se divirtieran en familia.

Improvisaron una fiesta de bienvenida a Sakura, que ella disfruto en grande. Como pocas veces se sintió querida e igual que todo el mundo, era una humana más, era una chica más en este mundo.

_-Un brindis por nuestra nueva amiga Sakura- dijo fuertemente Fanren_

_-¡SALUD!- gritaron los demás haciendo que Sakura se sonrojada_

_-Gra… cias…- dijo Sakura avergonzada_

_-¡No seas tímida!- decía Fanren –Eres de la familia por ser la novia de Shaoran_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos_

_-¿Por qué no lo dijiste hermano?- Futtie encaro a Shaoran_

_-Yo no se nada…- decía Shaoran nerviosa_

_-Te la tenías calladito hermanito- decía picadamente Shiefa_

_-¿Y cuando es la boda?- dijo inoportunamente Feimei_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron Shaoran y Sakura con sus rostros rojos de vergüenza_

Las hermanas de Shaoran jugaban con el, les gustaba hacerlo enojar pero ellas habían tocado un punto importante en el y en Sakura. En su mente Sakura se imagino su vida al lado de su amado Shaoran, teniendo muchos niños jugando en una hermosa casa. Para ella todo ese momento era mágico.

Era casi de noche cuando tocaban a la puerta, Shiefa salio a ver quien podría ser cuando se escucho un grito. Shaoran y su familia corre a averiguar que había ocurrido pero se aterran al ver que Shiefa se encontraba desmayada junto a una pared lejos de la puerta en la estaba parada una figura conocida por Shaoran y Sakura. Era Nadeshiko.

_-Hola Sakura ¿Interrumpo algo importante?- decía Nadeshiko irónicamente_

Ese demonio vestido de ángel camino lentamente acercándose a Sakura. Fanren y Futtie fueron a ayudar a su hermana herida mientras la madre de Shaoran veía atónita a quien había lastimado a su hija, no podía creer que esa chica que era idéntica a Sakura solamente se diferenciaba en su mirada que causaba miedo. Shaoran se interpuso entre ella y Sakura quien la miraba asustada.

_-¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Yo se muchas cosas de ti querido Shaoran- respondió Nadeshiko_

_-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!- grito Shaoran_

_-Yo solo vine por Sakura- dijo Nadeshiko_

_-¡No te la llevaras!- dijo desafiantemente Shaoran -¡Primero deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver!_

_-Eso se puede arreglar- decía Nadeshiko antes de tomarlo con su mano derecha del cuello y levantarlo del suelo_

Toda la familia de Shaoran estaba aterrada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, estaban viviendo una pesadilla y había una persona que pensaba que todo era su culpa…


	24. Sacrificio

_Capitulo 24_

_Sacrificio_

Parecía que seria un hermoso día para Sakura, hasta que ella apareció. Nadeshiko irrumpió en casa de Shaoran y lastimo a una de sus hermanas. Ahora amenazaba con quitarle la vida a Shaoran quien había salido en su defensa. Ese día perfecto se había convertido en una perfecta pesadilla.

Nadeshiko sostenía sus manos sobre el cuello de Shaoran ante la mirada tonita de su familia que miraba aterrorizada como esa mujer con el rostro de Sakura causaba tanto sufrimiento.

_-¡YA BASTA!- grito Sakura con desesperación_

_-Sabes que quiero Sakura- amenazaba Nadeshiko quitándole el aire a su rehén_

_-No… lo… h… gas…- dijo Shaoran casi desmayándose_

_-Esta bien… ¡Tú ganas!- Sakura bajaba la mirada –Iré contigo pero no les hagas más daño a Shaoran _

_-Como digas- Nadeshiko dejando caer a Shaoran casi desvanecido_

_-¡SHAORAN!- grito Sakura al abrazarlo_

_-Sa… kura… no lo… haga…- dijo con dificultad Shaoran al verla_

_-Lo siento… ¡Todo fue mi culpa!- decía Sakura abrazando a su amado herido_

_-¡Ya es hora de irnos!- decía Nadeshiko con tono victorioso_

_-Recuerda que siempre te amare Shaoran- dijo Sakura besándole suavemente los labios de su amado_

Así Sakura se acerco a Nadeshiko con la mirada baja y lagrimas en sus ojos cristalinos. Shaoran trataba de levantarse pero el ataque de Nadeshiko lo había dejado sin fuerza. Una luz fuerte encegueció a todas las personas de la casa y después nada. Sakura se había ido con Nadeshiko. Shaoran empezó a golpear el suelo con sus manos con rabia e impotencia, le habían arrebatado a la persona que mas amaba en su vida y no pudo evitarlo.

Poco tiempo después Tomoyo regresaba al hogar de Shaoran después de hablar con Yue donde encuentra los rastros de la visita de Nadeshiko. Veía correr a las hermanas de Shaoran y les pregunto que ocurrió. Futtie al verla le cuenta que paso, como vino Nadeshiko y se llevo a Sakura, dejando lastimados a Shaoran y Shiefa. Ella corría a atender a su madre que tenia una crisis de nervios por lo ocurrido. Tomoyo se dirigió hacia la habitación de Shaoran donde el se encontraba, solo con la mirada perdida teniendo en sus manos el broche de Sakura como único consuelo.

-_Shaoran ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tomoyo al verlo_

_-No puede… hacer nada- dijo Shaoran al verla_

_-Tranquilízate… ya veremos que hacer- contesto Tomoyo tratando de calmarlo_

_-Ella confiaba en mi… ¡Y yo le falle!- decía Shaoran llorando_

_-¡No te rindas ahora!- grito Tomoyo -¡Aun tenemos tiempo de salvar a Sakura!_

_-¿A que te refieres?- preguntaba Shaoran_

_-Tenemos dos días para salvarla antes del eclipse- Tomoyo decía mientras lo veía a los ojos_

_-¿Eclipse?... – pregunto Shaoran confundido_

_-Nadeshiko no hará nada hasta que ocurra el eclipse así que aun podemos hacer algo- afirmaba Tomoyo_

_-Haré lo que sea para salvarla- decía Shaoran decidido_

Shaoran vio a Tomoyo decidido a hacerlo todo para salvar a su amada Sakura de manos de Nadeshiko, incluso sacrificar su vida.


	25. La campana de la luna

_Capitulo 25_

_La campana de la luna_

Shaoran había pasado del mejor día de su vida a la peor pesadilla jamás vivida. Nadeshiko logro arrebatarle a su amada Sakura de sus manos, mediante el miedo y las amenazas de asesinar a toda su familia. El estaba desconsolado hasta que la llegada de Tomoyo le daría una esperanza de salvarla pero quizás podría perder más todavía.

_-Nadeshiko no hará nada hasta que ocurra el eclipse así que aun podemos hacer algo- afirmaba Tomoyo_

_-Haré lo que sea para salvarla- decía Shaoran decidido_

_-Entonces debemos irnos ahora- dijo Tomoyo_

_-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Al valle de la luna- Tomoyo le tomaba la mano mientras hacia aparecer su guadaña -¿estas listo?_

_-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Shaoran decidido_

La luz azul emitida del arma de Tomoyo los envolvía y en un instante ambos desaparecieron. Así Shaoran se embarcaba junto con Tomoyo en el viaje que podría salvar a Sakura de manos de Nadeshiko.

Mientras tanto Nadeshiko llegaba junto con Sakura a una extraña habitación. Parecía estar flotando entre las nubes y estaba llena de luz pero su ubicación era secreta. Sakura se sentó en una especie de sofá colocado cerca de una ventana donde entraba demasiada luz. Nadeshiko se sentó enfrente de ella, y con una sonrisa triunfadora la veía atentamente. Sakura estaba cabizbaja por todo lo ocurrido y no se atrevía a verla a su captora a la cara.

_-¿Qué… ¿Qué me harás?- pregunto Sakura después de un rato de silencio_

_-Ya lo sabes ¡Volveremos a ser lo que fuimos!-respondió Nadeshiko_

_-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- volvió a preguntar Sakura sin mirarla_

_-¿Cómo por que?- contesto Nadeshiko algo molesta -¡Porque por fin seré un ángel!_

_-¿Solo por eso?- volvió a preguntar Sakura_

_-¿Te parece poco? ¡Es el sueño de toda mi vida!- respondía Nadeshiko -¿Acaso no te gustaría dejar esa parte de demonio que llevas dentro?_

_-Yo solo quiero volver con Shaoran- respondía Sakura_

_-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué tiene ese humano en especial?- decía Nadeshiko bastante molesta_

_-¡Yo lo amo!- contestaba Sakura mirándola a la cara_

Nadeshiko la observaba asombrada a Sakura, creía que ella le entendería sus razones porque ella era su otra mitad pero en cambio la enfrentaba, todo por un humano. Todo por Shaoran.

Poco después Tomoyo y Shaoran se encuentran en una cordillera en el otro lado del mundo, Shaoran sentía que en ese lugar se respiraba un ambiente hostil y muy peligroso. Entonces Tomoyo comienza a caminar en dirección al norte y Shaoran decidió seguirla.

_-¿Adonde vamos Tomoyo?- pregunto Shaoran cediendo a su curiosidad_

_-Al templo de la luna- contesto Tomoyo_

_-¿Allí esta Sakura?- volvió a preguntar Shaoran_

_-No pero allí encontraremos algo que nos ayudara a enfrentar a Nadeshiko- respondía Tomoyo_

_-No lo entiendo- dijo Shaoran_

_-Para lograr volver a unirse, tanto Sakura como Nadeshiko deben tener la misma cantidad de poder pero mientras ellas no pueden hacerlo ahora- le explico Tomoyo_

_-¿Por qué no pueden ahora?- preguntaba Shaoran_

_-Porque hay sol- Tomoyo apunto al cielo –Nadeshiko es más fuerte durante el día_

_-Y Sakura de noche ¡por eso solo salía por las noches!- expresó Shaoran_

_-Sakura de noche es más fuerte que Nadeshiko- dijo Tomoyo –Pero a ella no le agrada pelear_

_-¿Pero como lo lograra si no tienen el mismo nivel de poder?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Con el eclipse lo lograra- contesto Tomoyo -¿Recuerdas la profecía?_

_-"Cuando la noche sea una con el día…" ¡El eclipse!- dijo fuertemente Shaoran, había entendido todo_

_-Durante el eclipse ambas tendrán la misma cantidad de poder ya que será de día y de noche a la vez- dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia un extraño valle escondido entre las montañas -¡Por eso debemos encontrar la campana de la luna!_

_-¿La campana de la luna?- decía Shaoran observando aquel valle_

_-Con la campana de la luna podremos salvarla- afirmaba Tomoyo_

Así Shaoran seguía a Tomoyo a través de aquel valle. No sabia a donde les llevaría ese camino pero Shaoran estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de volver con su amada Sakura pero el tenia una gran duda ¿Qué era la campana de la luna y como les ayudaría a rescatar a Sakura?


	26. El guardián dorado, Kerberos

_Capitulo 26_

_El guardián dorado, Kerberos_

Shaoran había llegado a un extraño y retirado valle que se encontraba escondido en medio de una cordillera a otro lado del mundo junto con Tomoyo donde habían ido a buscar un objeto que les ayudaría a rescatar a Sakura de manos de Nadeshiko quien planeaba unirse con ella y ser un solo ser. Ese objeto estaba dentro de un templo escondido en aquel valle y se lo conocía como "la campana de la luna".

Pronto llegan a aquel templo que tenia la apariencia de un templo maya muy antiguo y sin perder tiempo ambos entran en el.

_-¿Qué hace la campana de la luna Tomoyo?- pregunta Shaoran_

_-La campana de la luna tiene la capacidad de debilitar a los ángeles- respondía Tomoyo_

_-La vas a usar para impedir que Nadeshiko se fusione con Sakura- dijo Shaoran_

_-Así es- decía Tomoyo –es nuestra única manera de impedirlo_

_-¿Por qué no lo usaste antes?- preguntaba Shaoran desconfiando un poco de Tomoyo_

_-Por que la protege un guardián…- decía Tomoyo antes de ser interrumpida por una fuerte luz que provenía de dentro del templo_

_-¡¿Quien se atreve a entrar al templo de la luna?!- se escucho de dentro del templo_

Una gran figura salía de la luz y tanto Shaoran como Tomoyo estuvieron frente a frente del guardián del templo, un enorme león alado color dorado. Esa imponente figura causaba asombro en ambos que no esperaban que el guardián apareciera tan pronto.

_-¡Yo soy el guardián de este templo! ¡El gran Kerberos!- anunciaba su presencia el guardián dorado_

_-¡Venimos por la campana de la luna!- dijo Tomoyo en voz alta_

_-¡Ningún demonio pondrá una mano en la campana de la luna mientras yo este cuidándola!- rugió Kerberos_

_-Pero la necesitamos…- dijo Shaoran_

_-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- rugió fuertemente Kerberos_

_-¡NO!- grito Shaoran_

Ante la negativa del guardián Tomoyo apareció su guadaña mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea, igualmente Shaoran se colocaba en guardia. De esa manera iniciaron una gran pelea entre ellos y el guardián Kerberos por la campana de la luna, único objeto que podría salvar a Sakura.

Mientras tanto, el aquel lugar secreto, Sakura miraba hacia el cielo a través de la ventana del lugar. Ella lo observaba triste, melancólica, extrañaba demasiado a su amado Shaoran sin saber que el estaba arriesgando la vida para poder salvarla. Nadeshiko le traía un poco de alimento tratando de animarla.

_-Sakura, come algo- decía Nadeshiko acercándole la comida_

_-Gracias, pero no tengo apetito- contestaba Sakura sin mirarla a la cara_

_-Si no comes no tendrás fuerzas para nuestra unión- replicaba Nadeshiko_

_-¿No entiendes que no quiero unirme contigo?- dijo Sakura casi llorando_

_-¡No te entiendo!- decía Nadeshiko muy molesta – ¿Acaso no quieres ser un ángel?_

_-No quiero ser un ángel…- respondía Sakura_

_-¿Acaso quieres ser un demonio?- dijo Nadeshiko molesta por la respuesta que recibió_

_-Tampoco…- respondía Sakura de nuevo_

_-¿Entonces?- pregunto Nadeshiko_

_-Solo quiero estar con Shaoran y Tomoyo- dijo Sakura mirándola a la cara –Si pudiera me quitaría estos poderes para ser una humana_

_-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamaba Nadeshiko -¡Puedes tener mas poder que todos los ángeles y demonios junto y solo quieres a ese humano!_

Nadeshiko miraba a Sakura con rabia y asombro a la vez, ella parece tan frágil pero cuando piensa en Shaoran es capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. ¿Cómo era capaz de provocar ese efecto Shaoran en ella?


	27. El coraje de Shaoran

_Capitulo 27_

_El coraje de Shaoran_

En aquel lugar secreto ubicado sobre las nubes blancas estaba Sakura quien se dejo atrapar por Nadeshiko para salvar a su amado Shaoran y a su familia de la furia de Nadeshiko. Tristemente Sakura miraba el cielo a través de la ventana y pensaba en su Shaoran, si lo volvería a ver o si estaba a salvo como su captora lo había prometido.

_-Shaoran… espero que estés bien- rezaba Sakura_

Ella ignoraba que su amado Shaoran estaba teniendo una fuerte batalla junto a su amiga Tomoyo en contra del guardián Kerberos para poder obtener la campana de la luna, único objeto capaz de rescatarla. Esa batalla era de vida o muerte.

Shaoran tenia muchos problemas para evitar los ataques de Kerberos ya el a pesar de tener ese extraordinario sentido que le permitía ver cosas que otras personas no podían, su cuerpo era solo de un humano y cualquier ataque que fuese acertado por el guardián Kerberos seria para el final de su vida. Pero el no se daría por vencido ya que lo único que deseaba era salvar la vida de Sakura. Para empeorar la situación, Tomoyo comienza a sentirse débil, ¡algo le robara sus fuerzas!

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Me siento débil- decía Tomoyo colocándose de rodillas_

_-¿Acaso no lo sabes? El sello del templo anula todo poder demoníaco- contestaba Kerberos _

_-¿Qué dices?- decía Tomoyo mientras miraba el suelo del templo_

Y como Kerberos afirmaba, en el suelo del templo había un extraño trabado que cuando Tomoyo lo piso comenzó a brillar y era el causante de que ella se debilitaba. Ahora era vulnerable a un ataque de Kerberos.

_-¡Maldición! ¡No me di cuenta!- decía Tomoyo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie_

_-¡Es tu fin demonio!- rugía Kerberos_

_-¡No lo permitiré!- grito Shaoran mientras se arrogaba sobre Kerberos_

Shaoran se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de la bestia guardiana mientras esta trataba de todos los medios de quitarse de encima a su molesto polizón, Tomoyo solo podía verlo impotente. Se había dado cuenta la razón de la que ningún demonio se había aventurado a tomar la campana de la luna antes. Casi no tenia fuerzas.

Mientras tanto Kerberos continuaba tratando de librarse de Shaoran que aun estaba aferrado a su cuello pero se estaba agotando, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas el estaría haciendo eso.

_-¡Suéltame mocoso!- rugía Kerberos bastante molesto_

_-¡No hasta de me des la campana!- gritaba Shaoran_

_-¡¿Por qué alguien como tú la desea tanto?!- preguntaba Kerberos_

_-¡La necesito para salvar a Sakura!- grito Shaoran antes de soltarse de Kerberos_

Shaoran caer y se estrella contra una de las columnas del templo, se lo notaba bastante lastimado pero aun así intentaba levantarse. Kerberos se le acerco lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Era la primera vez que alguien, un humano intentaba desafiarlo tan valientemente. Una vez que estuvo a alcance la bestia guardiana Tomoyo bajo la mirada, Shaoran iba a morir y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

_-Perdóname Sakura…no puedo salvar a Shaoran_


	28. La decisión de la campana de la luna

_Capitulo 28_

_La decisión de la campana de la luna._

Hacía pocas horas antes, Shaoran estaba en su casa disfrutando de sus vacaciones en compañía de su familia y ahora estaba luchando para salvar a la mujer que amaba. Una chica llamada Sakura.

El estaba dentro de un templo escondido en una cordillera al otro lado del mundo lujando junto a Tomoyo contra una bestia alada llamada Kerberos para conseguir un objeto llamado la campana de la luna y la situación era desesperante. Tomoyo estaba débil ya que sus poderes habían sido robados por el sello del templo y Shaoran resulto herido debido a la dura batalla, su muerte caminaba al lado de su oponente.

Kerberos estaba muy cerca de el, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos dorados. Aun así Shaoran se rehusaba en darse por vencido.

_-¿Por qué deseas tener la campana de la luna?- pregunto Kerberos_

_-Es lo único que puede salvar a Sakura- respondía Shaoran mirándolo fijamente_

_-¿Sakura?- volvió a preguntar Kerberos -¿Vale la pena perder la vida por una persona?-_

_-Si…- responde Shaoran –Por que… ¡Ella es la persona más importante para mí!-_

_-Entonces… ¡MUERE!-_

Una luz envolvió el templo y después… solo silencio.

En ese instante Sakura, que era prisionera de Nadeshiko en su refugio en las nubes, de pronto siente una fuerte opresión en su corazón. Un dolor muy fuerte le atraviesa su pecho y tomándolo fuertemente con sus manos ella empieza a llorar. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento el cual le decía que algo terrible le había ocurrido a su amado Shaoran.

_-¿Sakura?... ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Nadeshiko angustiada_

_-Shaoran…- Sakura solo decía su nombre mientras lloraba_

Mientras tanto en el templo, una luz color plata envolvía a Shaoran impidiendo que Kerberos le atacara. Shaoran mira la luz que poco después toma forma de una extraña campana en forma de una luna creciente. Tomoyo no podía creer lo que veía ¡la campana de la luna eligió a Shaoran como su nuevo dueño!

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!- exclamo Kerberos_

_-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntaba Shaoran confundido_

_-¡Shaoran! ¡La campana te eligió como su dueño!- gritaba Tomoyo todavía sorprendida_

_-¡No puedo creerlo!- rugía Kerberos -¿Cómo un mocoso como el fue elegido para portar la campana?_

_-Significa que…- Shaoran comenzaba a entender todo_

_-La campana te eligió por tu corazón noble y valiente- decía Kerberos _

_-Entonces… ¡podré usarla para salvar a Sakura!- decía Shaoran feliz_

_-Si pero la campana de la luna solo puede ser usada una vez… usala sabiamente- dijo Kerberos_

_-Gracias…- dijo Shaoran agradecido_

_-Ahora ve a salvar a tu novia- decía Kerberos para desaparecer ante el_

Shaoran miraba ahora la campana que tenia en sus manos. Ese objeto le permitirá salvar a Sakura de manos de Nadeshiko pero el tiempo se terminaba, el eclipse estaba cada vez mas cerca y toda no sabían en donde ella podría estar.


	29. El enojo de Sakura

_Capitulo 29_

_El enojo de Sakura_

Shaoran salía del templo de la luna con Tomoyo a cuestas, después de una dura batalla habían conseguido el objeto que estaban buscando, la campana de la luna. Después de caminar un tiempo en aquel valle deciden descansar bajo la sombra de un robusto árbol.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Shaoran a Tomoyo_

_-Si… siento como mis fuerzas regresan- contestaba Tomoyo –Dentro de poco tiempo podré usar mis poderes para salir de aquí_

_-Me alegra mucho saberlo- dijo Shaoran aliviado_

En ese instante Tomoyo observa la campana de la luna en manos de Shaoran, aun no podía creer que esa campana eligiera a Shaoran como su dueño. Ella sabía que esa campana tenía mucho poder pero no se imaginaba cuanto.

_-Eres muy afortunado Shaoran- le decía Tomoyo mirando la campana_

_-Bueno… yo…- Shaoran miraba la campana también_

El tampoco entendía el porque esa campana se le había parecido en frente de el, ni como podría usarla para salvar a Sakura de Nadeshiko. Pero algo en ella le daba esperanza para seguir adelante.

_-Tomoyo ¿Qué hace esta campana?- pregunto Shaoran _

_-Esa campana tiene el poder para anular el poder divino- contestaba Tomoyo_

_-¿Anular el poder divino? ¿Cómo hace eso?- Shaoran pregunto de nuevo_

_-Hace tiempo, después de que Lucifer fuese desterrado del mundo divino y se convirtiera en el soberano del mundo infernal se crearon dos objetos por si algún otro ángel o demonio se rebelara- relataba Tomoyo_

Los objetos que Tomoyo se refería eran la campana de la luna que anulaba el poder divino y la espada del brillo solar que anulaba el poder demoníaco. Dichos objetos fueron escondidos y custodiados por poderosos guardianes, Kerberos quien protegía la campana y Spinel quien custodia la espada. Si algún día el equilibrio entre ambos mundos se perdía estos objetos debían restaurar el balance original.

_-Entonces si usamos esto, Nadeshiko perderá su poder y no podrá unirse con Sakura- decía Shaoran_

_-Así es, pero solo se puede usar una vez así que debemos ser cuidadosos- respondía Tomoyo_

_-Pero… no conocemos donde esta Nadeshiko con Sakura ahora- dijo Shaoran_

_-No lo sabemos pero Nadeshiko debe estar en el punto exacto del eclipse para poder unirse con Sakura- respondía Tomoyo -¡Debemos averiguar donde es!_

_-Creo que se quien me lo diría- pensaba Shaoran_

Mientras tanto Sakura tenía un enfrentamiento con su captora ya que Sakura quería ir donde estaba Shaoran y por supuesto Nadeshiko no iba a permitir que su otra mitad se apartara de su lado.

_-¡Déjame salir!- gritaba Sakura_

_-¡Olvídalo Sakura!- respondía Nadeshiko -¡No permitiré que te vayas!_

_-¡Déjame ir con Shaoran! ¡Entiende que le ocurrió algo malo!- decía Sakura con preocupación_

_-¡Olvida a ese humano!- contestaba Nadeshiko -¡Estas mejor sin el!_

_-¡Déjame ir!- gritaba Sakura_

_-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ahora eres mía Sakura!- dijo Nadeshiko molesta_

_-¡DEJAME IR!- grito con fuerza Sakura_

Entonces un fuerte impulso golpeaba a Nadeshiko lanzándola varios metros en el aire aunque ella logra caer sin lastimarse. Pero cuando mira a Sakura de nuevo ve como ella emite un aura muy dulce pero muy poderosa. Jamás había sentido tal poder ni se imaginaba que Sakura tuviera semejante energía. Sakura la observaba muy molesta, a ella no le gustaba pelear pero no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre ella y Shaoran.

Nadie…


	30. El consejo de arcángeles

Capitulo 30

_Capitulo 30_

_El consejo de arcángeles_

Sakura presentía que algo malo le había ocurrido a su amado Shaoran y estaba decidida a ir a su lado aun cuando Nadeshiko, su otra mitad, se lo impidiera. Sakura la había arrojado varios metros mediante su aura y cuando Nadeshiko se levanto para hacerle frente esta vio como Sakura emanaba aun mas aura de su alrededor. Se sentía que Sakura estaba muy molesta.

_-Sakura… ¡Quédate quieta y prometo no lastimarte! (mucho)- Nadeshiko la amenazaba_

_-¡Déjame salir!- gritaba Sakura _

_-¡No dejare que te vayas ahora que estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi deseo de ser un ángel completo!- Nadeshiko contestaba así al reclamo de Sakura_

_-¡DEJAME SALIR!- grito Sakura emanando mas aura_

Nadeshiko vio asombrada como más y más aura emanaba del cuerpo de Sakura, si no hacia algo pronto Sakura superaría sus poderes. Así que con un movimiento rápido, Nadeshiko logra acertar un fuerte golpe a la boca del estomago de Sakura, dejándola inconsciente por el momento. Mientras ella la acomodaba en su lugar mas seguro pensaba que era afortunada que de a Sakura no le agrada pelear por que si fuese otra ocasión de seguro hubiera sido derrotada.

Poco tiempo después Shaoran y Tomoyo llegan a la ciudad de Tokio mediante los poderes de la amiga de Sakura que ya había recuperado por completo. Estando allí Shaoran lleva a su amiga a una mansión ubicada al pie de una colina cerca de la las afueras de la ciudad. Era una gran mansión al estilo británico. Al llegar Shaoran usa el portero eléctrico para saber si la persona que necesitan esta dentro de la mansión.

_-¡Hola! ¿Qué desean?- pregunto una mucama a través del intercomunicador_

_-Hola… ¿Se encuentra Eriol Hiraguizawa en casa?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Si ¿Quién desea verlo?_

_-Shaoran Li, un amigo- dijo Shaoran_

_-Pase por favor- dijo la mucama mientras el portón de la mansión se abría_

Adentro fueron recibidos por la servidumbre que los guió hacia el patio de la mansión donde Eriol estaba sumergido el una novela policial. Al verlos se acerca feliz a recibirlos.

_-¡Hola Shaoran! ¡Te hacia de vacaciones!- decía Eriol al verlos -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Hola Eriol… ¡necesito tu ayuda amigo!- contestaba Shaoran_

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué ven mis ojos?- decía Eriol al ver a Tomoyo -¿Qué hace una hermosura embelleciendo mi humilde morada?_

_-Eriol, ella es mi amiga Tomoyo- decía Shaoran presentándola a su amigo_

_-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji ¡encantada de conocerlo!- Tomoyo se presentaba ante Eriol_

_-Bueno ¿a que se debe su visita?- preguntaba Eriol_

_-Necesito tu ayuda amigo- le respondía Shaoran_

Mientras tanto Yue se presentaba ante el consejo de arcángeles donde analizaban la situación de Sakura, Nadeshiko y la posible aparición del ángel de las alas negras. Este consejo esta conformado por los ángeles mas poderosos e importantes del mundo divino y ahora rigen el destino de aquel mundo. Son siete en total y sus nombres son: Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Jofiel, Samuel y Zadkiel.

_-Esta situación esta saliéndose de control maestro Yue- decía Uriel_

_-He hecho todo lo que esta a mi alcance para solucionar esta crisis- respondía Yue sin duda en su voz_

_-Le creemos maestro Yue- afirmo Samuel_

Yue era tan respetado en el mundo divino que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte de este consejo y ser un gran arcángel pero el declino la invitación ya que creía que aun no era el momento para asumir tal responsabilidad.

_-Sin embargo si la profecía se hace realidad todos los mundos serán victimas de este malvado ser- afirmo Zadkiel_

_-Estoy al tanto de ello y mande a una amiga mía a traer la campana de la luna para detener a Nadeshiko- dijo Yue_

_-¿Quién es ese ser al cual le tiene tanta confianza maestro Yue?- pregunto Rafael_

_-Tomoyo Daidouji- decía Yue llamando la atención de los arcángeles_

_-¿Tomoyo Daidouji?- exclamaba Jofiel – ¿aquel demonio?_

_-Ella es de mi entera confianza señores- afirmo Yue sin titubear_

_-Confiamos en su buen juicio maestro Yue pero si algo saliera mal hemos enviado por la espada del brillo solar- decía Gabriel_

_-¿La espada del brillo solar? Creo que no es necesario tan poderosa arma- dijo Yue_

La espada del brillo solar, la otra arma que junto a la campana de la luna se crearon para defender el mundo de los ángeles y demonios fuera de control, aquellas armas que en mas de 2000 años no habían sido utilizadas ahora debían empuñarse nuevamente. El futuro de Sakura era incierto.


	31. Se acaba el tiempo…

Capitulo 31

_Capitulo 31_

_Se acaba el tiempo…_

Yue estaba en frente del consejo de arcángeles discutiendo la situación de Sakura. Ellos aunque confiaban plenamente en Yue, temían que el no podría ser capaz de evitar la catástrofe que caería sobre los mundos si el ángel de las alas negras surgía en este mundo. Para ello mandaron a traer la espada del brillo solar, el arma hermana de la campana de la luna.

_-Aun creo que no es necesario traer tan poderosa arma al mundo humano- afirmaba Yue_

_-También lo creo ¡esperemos jamás usarla!- dijo Rafael_

_-Solo les pido un poco mas de tiempo-decía Yue_

_-El tiempo es un lujo que no podemos perder- dijo Gabriel_

_-Los más altos demonios ya saben de esta situación y ellos están dispuesto a lanzar un gran ataque en contra del ángel de las alas negras en el caso que no logremos impedir su aparición- afirmo Uriel_

_-Trataremos de detenerlos todo el tiempo que nos sea posible ¡Ya sabe que hacer maestro Yue!- dijo firmemente Gabriel_

_-Confíen en mi- dijo Yue antes de retirarse_

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, el tiempo se les agotaba.

Mientras tanto en casa de Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo le explicaban toda la situación que cada vez parecía mas a una novela de ciencia ficción.

_-Perdóname Shaoran pero me es imposible de creer lo que dices- decía Eriol_

_-Pero todo lo que te digo es la más pura verdad- decía Shaoran_

_-Nos queda poco tiempo ¡debemos saber donde esta Sakura!- decía Tomoyo_

_-Supongamos que les creyera- dijo Eriol -¿Qué quieren que yo haga?_

_-Necesitamos saber la ubicación exacta donde ocurrida el eclipse de mañana- dijo Shaoran_

_-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Eriol -¡Eso no lo se!_

_-Pero tienes los medios para averiguarlo- dijo Shaoran_

_-Pero eso lleva meses, incluso años de investigación ¿No pretenderás lo averigüe en un día?- dijo Eriol sorprendido por el pedido de su amigo_

_-Siempre alardeas de los contactos de tu familia ¿Acaso no puedes hacerle un favor a tu amigo?- decía Shaoran_

_-Por favor ayúdanos- pidió Tomoyo_

_-Esta bien, veré lo que puedo hacer- dijo Eriol_

_-¡Muchas gracias amigo!- grito Shaoran_

_-Pero me debes una Shaoran- dijo Eriol antes de tomar su teléfono celular_

Eriol realiza algunas llamadas, en algunas habla por varios minutos. Poco después les informa a sus amigos el resultado de su trabajo.

_-Estuve hablando con varios conocidos de mi padre y me tendrán la información dentro de unas horas- dijo Eriol_

_-¿Algunas horas?- exclamo Shaoran -¿Acaso no puede ser antes?_

_-Perdóname pero ese tipo de información es difícil de reunir- explico Eriol_

_-Esta bien, nos has ayudado mucho ¡Te lo agradezco infinitamente!- dijo Tomoyo mientras le hacia una reverencia_

_-Bueno… es un placer- respondió Eriol algo avergonzado_

_-Gracias amigo- dijo Shaoran agradecido_

_-De nada- respondía Eriol –Descansen ahora, yo les avisare cuando llegue la información_

Shaoran y Tomoyo se sentían algo aliviados, faltaba poco para encontrar a Sakura y evitar que Nadeshiko cometiera una locura, pero el tiempo se les estaba acabando.


	32. La espada del brillo solar

Capitulo 32

_Capitulo 32_

_La espada del brillo solar_

En lo más alejado del polo norte, existe un templo hecho de cristal, en el esta guardada un arma conocida como la espada del brillo solar. Esta espada es el arma hermana de la campana de la luna, esta puede anular el poder demoníaco pero estaba custodiada por una bestia alada llamada Spinel. Esta pantera negra con alas de mariposa destruía a quien invadiera el templo y pretendiera apoderarse de la espada.

A ese lugar llegaba una joven figura, se trataba de un ángel pero este ángel era distinto a los demás ángeles del mundo divino. Se llamaba Rubí y era una jovencita delgada, de largos cabellos rosados. Sus alas eran algo diferente, ya que asemejaban a las alas de una mariposa o de un hada. La razón de eso era que Rubí era mitad humana, por lo que sus poderes se desarrollaron de manera diferente, pero eso no le impidió llegar a ser un ángel respetado por los ángeles mayores tanto así que llego a ser asistente del arcángel Gabriel. Era fue la elegida de llevarle la espada a Yue.

Poco tiempo después de que entro al templo, Spinel apareció en frente de ella con su gallarda figura.

_-¿Quién se atreve a entrar a este templo sagrado?- pregunta Spinel_

_-Mi nombre es Rubí- respondía Rubí a la pregunta –Fui enviada por el arcángel Gabriel para buscar la espada del brillo solar_

_-Gabriel sabe que solo una buena razón me convencería para entregar tal poderosa arma a un ángel inexperto como tu- decía Spinel_

_-La razón es que existe la posibilidad que el ángel de las alas negras aparezca en el mundo humano- contestaba Rubí_

_-¿El ángel de las alas negras?- dijo sorprendido Spinel – ¡Eso es terrible!_

_-Por eso el arcángel Gabriel desea que me entregue la espada- decía Rubí_

_-Tómala- decía Spinel indicando donde estaba la espada –ero no olvides que solo un ser de corazón noble puede usarla_

_-Lo se- respondió Rubí –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda_

Así Rubí se marcho del templo con la espada en sus manos, ahora debía entregársela a Yue para que el encuentre a la persona que la podrá empuñar y así evitar la catástrofe que se avecina.

Mientras tanto, en el escondite de Nadeshiko, Sakura despertaba del sueño que obligatoriamente tomo por culpa de su captora. Miro hacia todos lados, en una habitación que jamás había estado antes pero que extrañamente la sentía como propia. Nadeshiko entra para revisar a su rehén y aclarar la situación.

_-¿Te encuentras bien ahora?- pregunto Nadeshiko al entrar_

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Sakura confundida_

_-En mi habitación- respondía Nadeshiko_

_-¡Shaoran!- grito Sakura -¡Debo ir con Shaoran!_

_-¡Es una perdida de tiempo ir con el ahora Sakura!- dijo Nadeshiko interrumpiéndola_

_-¿No lo entiendes? ¡A el le ocurrió algo!- dijo Sakura tristemente_

_-lo se… Sakura… el esta muerto- dijo Nadeshiko con tono triste_

_-¿Muerto?... ¡Es mentira!- grito Sakura_

_-¡No lo es!- respondió Nadeshiko –Fue asesinado por Tomoyo_

_-¿Tomoyo?...- Sakura esta consternada_

_-Así fue, lo mato por que no pudo protegerte- dijo Nadeshiko_

_-¡Shaoran!- Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente_

_-¡Pero hay una esperanza!- dijo Nadeshiko –Si vuelves a ser una conmigo tendrás el poder necesario para regresarlo a la vida_

_-¿Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Sakura aun llorando_

_-No te mentiría- respondía Nadeshiko ofreciéndole su mano -¿Qué dices?_

_-Es… esta bien…- dijo Sakura aun triste_

Finalmente Nadeshiko lo había conseguido, había convencido a Sakura para volverse uno con ella. Al parecer nada podrá impedir que el ángel de las alas negras renazca en este mundo.

Solo quizás… Shaoran…


	33. El corazón noble

Capitulo 33

_Capitulo 33_

_El corazón noble_

Las horas pasaban, el día dio paso a la noche. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Shaoran y Tomoyo se encontraban en la mansión de Eriol. Le habían pedido ayuda para ubicar el lugar exacto del eclipse para así encontrar a Sakura quien había sido secuestrada por su otra mitad, Nadeshiko.

Tomoyo miraba las estrellas desde una terraza de la mansión de Eriol, esperaba que el pudiera conseguir los datos para ubicar el lugar del eclipse. Shaoran se le acerco con cuidado, se había comunicado por teléfono a la casa de su madre para avisar donde estaba y saber con seguían sus hermana que habían sido victimas del ataque de Nadeshiko. La notaba triste y él sabia ese sentimiento ya que el también extrañaba demasiado a su amada Sakura.

_-Tomoyo ¿estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Si, gracias por preocuparte- contesto Tomoyo sin apartar los ojos de las estrellas_

_-A Sakura le gustaba ver la estrellas- dijo Shaoran mirando al cielo_

_-Decía que así estaba mas cerca de sus padres- respondió Tomoyo sonriendo_

_-Tú realmente la quieres ¿verdad Tomoyo?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Ella… es mi tesoro- respondió Tomoyo_

_-Perdóname por tratar de apartarla de ti lado pero yo…- dijo Shaoran bajando la mirada_

_-La amas, lo se y ella a ti- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole _

_-Prometo que la rescataremos- dijo Shaoran firmemente_

_-¿Sabes? Pensaba que todos los humanos eran criaturas despreciables pero tú tienes un gran corazón- decía Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-Gracias… me avergüenzas- decía Shaoran_

Mientras tanto en el mundo divino, Yue también buscaba la manera de detener a Nadeshiko cuando Rubí llega a su lado trayendo la espada consigo.

_-Maestro Yue, vengo a estregarle el encargo de parte del arcángel Gabriel- dijo Rubí_

_-Gracias Rubí- decía Yue tomando la espada entre sus manos –Espero que no sea necesario emplear esta poderosa arma_

_-El guardián Spinel me advirtió que solo un corazón noble puede usar esta espada- decía Rubí_

_-Lo se perfectamente- dijo Yue mientras guardaba la espada –Creo que se quien sea noble alma_

Así Yue parte del mundo divino con dirección al mundo humano, debía encontrar a Tomoyo ya que el sabia que ella también estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar a Sakura además si su pensamiento era el correcto, también estaría a su lado ese corazón noble que podría empuñar la espalda del brillo solar. Yue pensaba en que Shaoran seria digno dueño de esa arma.


	34. En el templo Tsukimine

Capitulo 34

_Capitulo 34_

_En el templo Tsukimine_

Sakura miraba el cielo desde el refugio de Nadeshiko en las nubes, su mirada notaba tristeza y melancolía pero esta vez ese sentimiento de estar al lado de su amado Shaoran ya no existía ya que ella creía que el había muerto. Nadeshiko la observaba con cuidado, ella sentía algo extraño, su deseo de volver a ser una con Sakura se realizaría dentro de poco tiempo pero el verla así de triste la ponía mal. No sabía por que pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

_-Sakura ¡ya es hora!- dijo Nadeshiko_

_-Esta… bien…- le respondió Sakura aun llorando_

Así Sakura decide ir con Nadeshiko al lugar del eclipse, ella pensaba que quizás así podría devolverle la vida a su amado ignorando que todo había sido un engaño de Nadeshiko.

Poco después en la mansión de Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran recibían las ansiadas noticias de parte de su amigo Eriol.

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Lo tengo!- gritaba Eriol eufórico_

_-¿En verdad Eriol?- preguntaba Shaoran_

_-¡Así es! ¡Se donde será el punto exacto del eclipse!- dijo Eriol mientras les enseñaba un mapa del país -según me explicaron el punto exacto del eclipse era aquí_

Eriol señalo un punto dentro de la ciudad de Tokio, al verlo Shaoran reconoce inmediatamente el sitio.

_-Es el templo Tsukimine- dijo Shaoran asombrado_

_-Ese lugar tiene mucho poder espiritual ¡no me extraña que ese sea el lugar!- decía Tomoyo_

_-¡Vaya coincidencia!- decía Eriol al verle los rostros a sus amigos_

_-"No existen las coincidencias…"- expresó Tomoyo_

_-"…solo existe lo inevitable"- Shaoran continuo con la frase_

_-Veo que conoces la frase, es muy común en el mundo divino- decía Tomoyo con algo de asombro_

_-Mi abuelo solía repetirla- respondía Shaoran con el mismo asombro_

_-Pero hay algo mas- decía Eriol –la hora del eclipse esta equivocada ¡será mas temprano!_

_-¿A que hora?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Al amanecer- respondió Eriol_

_-Entonces hay que darnos prisa- dijo Tomoyo_

Así Shaoran, Tomoyo y también Eriol se pusieron en marcha para llegar a templo Tsukimine antes que el eclipse ocurriera. Faltaban pocas horas para ello, si pensaban en detener a Nadeshiko no debía de perder mas tiempo.


	35. El eclipse esta comenzando…

Capitulo 35

_Capitulo 35_

_El eclipse esta comenzando…_

Shaoran ya sabia donde ocurriría el eclipse y con la ayuda de Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigió al templo Tsukimine donde Nadeshiko pensaba realizar el ritual que le permitiría fusionarse con Sakura. Pero al llegar se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa ¡No podían ingresar al templo!

_-¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?- Pregunto Shaoran al sentir una extraña energía_

_-¡Maldición! ¡Nadeshiko levanto una barrera de fuerza!- Explico Tomoyo_

_-¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahora?- Pregunto Shaoran enfadado_

_-No lo se…- respondía Tomoyo confundida_

Mientras tanto adentro de la barrera mágica, en el centro del templo, Nadeshiko dibujaba un extraño círculo en el suelo. Todo era para poder realizar el ritual sin interrupciones ni contratiempos. Cerca de allí Sakura la observaba triste, casi llorando. A cada momento recordaba a Shaoran a quien creía muerto, solo se decía _"lo hago por el, solo por el"_.

Afuera Shaoran discutía con Tomoyo la manera de poder sortear aquella barrera que les impedía entrar a salvar a Sakura. Shaoran intentaba golpear la barrera pero solo lograba recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo arrojaba a varios metros de distancia.

_-¡Detente ya Shaoran! ¡De esa manera jamás lograras pasar la barrera!- gritaba Tomoyo_

_-¡¿Piensas que me quedare quieto mientras Sakura sufre?!- le respondía Shaoran_

_-¡Piensa un poco amigo!- decía Eriol -¿Acaso no hay otra entrada?_

_-¡SI! ¡Hay otra entrada!- grito Shaoran antes de correr adentrándose al bosque seguido por Eriol_

Tomoyo se prestaba a seguir a Shaoran y Eriol cuando siente la presencia de Yue arribando al templo. Al llegar observa la situación y trata de pensar la manera de seguir.

_-¿Una barrera de fuerza? Nadeshiko pensó en todo- dijo Yue al ver la situación_

_-Aun no tengo idea de cómo derribar este obstáculo- respondió Tomoyo_

_-¿Y tu amigo?- preguntaba Yue por Shaoran_

_-¿Shaoran? Salio en busca de otra entrada- contestaba Tomoyo viendo hacia la dirección donde el corrió junto con Eriol_

_-Espero que tenga éxito- decía Yue al mirar en la misma dirección -¡Debemos derribar esta barrera Tomoyo!_

_-Acepto sugerencias- dijo irónicamente Tomoyo_

_-Esta barrera repele el poder divino y el demoníaco- dijo Yue -¡Debemos combinar nuestras fuerzas!_

_-¡OK! ¡Hagámoslo!- respondía Tomoyo_

Entonces tanto Yue como Tomoyo concentraron sus energías y descargaron un único ataque que impacto en la barrera impuesta por Nadeshiko. Esta empezó a sucumbir ante el efecto de ambos poderes combinados, los cuales empezaron a hacer vibrar el templo. Nadeshiko miro como su barrera se debilitaba cada vez más.

_-¡Malditos sean Yue y Tomoyo!- decía Nadeshiko furiosamente -¡No impedirán que cumpla mi sueño!_

_-¿Tomoyo esta aquí?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Si… esa entrometida trata de impedir que nos fusionemos- respondió Nadeshiko –Pero no lo lograra… ¡El eclipse esta por comenzar!_

Así era, esa mañana en toda la ciudad, en todo el país, se observaba como la luna se interponía entre la tierra y el sol. La noche se hacia una con el día. El eclipse daba comienzo…


	36. No…

Capitulo 36

_Capitulo 36_

_No…_

El eclipse estaba comenzando. Nadeshiko había llevado a Sakura al punto exacto donde ocurriría, el templo Tsukimine. Allí habían llegado Shaoran junto con Tomoyo y Eriol, Yue se les unió mas tarde. Pero al llegar Nadeshiko, quien se había tomado el templo, levanto una barrera de fuerza que les impedía seguir avanzando y así poder realizar el ritual que le permitiría fusionarse con Sakura. El tiempo se acababa.

Tomoyo y Yue usaban sus poderes para derribar la barrera que protegía al templo mientras Shaoran y Eriol buscaban otro camino para poder entrar al templo. Los minutos pasaban, el eclipse avanzaba y todo parecía indicar que Nadeshiko lograría su objetivo.

_-Falta poco… ¡prepárate Sakura!- dijo Nadeshiko muy ansiosa_

Sakura se disponía a ir hacia el centro del circulo que Nadeshiko había dibujado, el cual tenia unos trabados en latín y su diseño emulaban unas alas, cuando se detuvo antes de entrar en el. Nadeshiko la miraba con algo de asombro ya que ella creía que ya la había convencido.

_-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¡Date prisa!- Nadeshiko decía molesta con Sakura_

_-No… No quiero hacerlo- dijo Sakura_

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Nadeshiko asombrada por la actitud de Sakura_

_-No quiero unirme contigo- dijo Sakura desafiante_

De pronto Sakura pensó que aun si Shaoran había muerto, cosa que no era cierta, jamás hubiera consentido que sacrificara a miles de personas solo por regresarlo a la vida, ya que Sakura estaba muy conciente de la profecía del ángel de las alas negras así que Sakura decidió no fusionarse con Nadeshiko.

Mientras tanto cerca de allí, dentro de la barrera, Shaoran salía de una especie cueva ubicada dentro del edificio de ceremonias. El y Eriol había utilizado un viejo pasaje secreto que Shaoran solía jugar cuando era pequeño. Al recorrer ellos ven con asombro y algo de temor con su tío y las demás personas encargadas del templo yacían inconscientes.

_-Todavía están vivos Shaoran, solo están desmayados- decía Eriol al examinarlos_

_-Todo esto es culpa de Nadeshiko- dijo Shaoran al ver a su tío_

_-¡Shaoran! ¡El eclipse comenzó!- dijo Eriol al ver como el día se oscurecía_

_-¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Vamos!- dijo Shaoran mientras corría hacia el patio seguido por Eriol_

En ese instante la barrera que Nadeshiko creo cae ante el ataque combinado de Tomoyo y Yue quienes corren para impedir que Nadeshiko siguiera con sus planes.

Pero en ese momento Sakura se negaba a obedecer a Nadeshiko, hecho que la ponía cada vez más furiosa.

_-¡No seas testaruda y ven conmigo!- dijo Nadeshiko -¡AHORA!_

_-¡NO!- se negaba Sakura_

_-¿Acaso no quieres volver a ver a tu amado Shaoran?- preguntaba Nadeshiko_

_-Si… pero el se enojaría conmigo si para eso debo sacrificar a muchas personas- respondía Sakura_

_-¿Sacrificar? ¡Estas diciendo tonterías!- dijo Nadeshiko muy molesta_

_-Es que si ambas nos fusionamos, el ángel de las alas negras aparecerá y destruiremos el mundo- respondió Sakura_

_-¡Tonterías! ¡Eso es un mito!- dijo Nadeshiko tomándole del brazo a Sakura -¡Ven ahora!_

_-¡NO! ¡SUELTAME!- gritaba Sakura tratando de liberarse_

_-¡SUELTALA!- _

Ambas voltearon para ver a la persona que había gritado. Nadeshiko ve con asombro que había sido Shaoran quien interrumpía su ritual, mientras Sakura se alegraba infinitamente a ver que su amado estaba con vida en frente de ella.

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Estas vivo!- grito Sakura al verlo_


	37. El fin de todo…

Capitulo 37

_Capitulo 37_

_El fin de todo…_

Sakura en el último momento se negó a realizar el ritual en el cual se uniría con su otra mitad, Nadeshiko. Esta al ver la reacción de Sakura se enfado mucho, y al ver como Shaoran se presentaba enfrente a ellas de indicaba que sus planes se complicarían. El eclipse avanza y el tiempo se acaba.

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Estas vivo!- grito Sakura al verlo_

_-¡Déjala ir Nadeshiko!- grito Shaoran_

_-¡Tu no me impedirás que alcance mi sueño!- respondió Nadeshiko_

_-¡Me mentiste!- incrimino Sakura a su otra mitad_

_-¡Eso no importa ya!- dijo Nadeshiko -¡En pocos minutos volveremos a ser una!_

_-¡Eso si yo lo permito!- grito Shaoran_

Yue y Tomoyo llegan a donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran, cuando este levanta la campana de la luna hacia el cielo que casi era de color negro. Al verla Nadeshiko se aterra al pensar que ese objeto tenia el poder de arruinarle todo aquello que había trabajado. Mientras Sakura la veía con enojo ya que le había creído aquella mentira la cual afirmaba la muerte de Shaoran.

_-¡Deja ir a Sakura o tocare esta campana!- advirtió Shaoran_

_-¡Nunca!- grito Nadeshiko_

_-entonces…- dijo Shaoran antes intentar tocar la campana_

Pero al momento de hacer tocar la campana, el eclipse llega a su punto máximo, donde el día y la noche son una. El circulo que Nadeshiko dibujo comienza a brillar.

Al ver esto Nadeshiko rápidamente corre donde Sakura y de un fuerte empujón la introduce al circulo donde ella también entra. Yue intenta sacar a Sakura de allí pero ya era tarde. La luz emitida del circulo lo lanza hacia atrás impidiéndole alcanzarla. Shaoran solo puede ver como la imagen de Sakura desaparecía junto con la de Nadeshiko.

_-¡SAKURA!- grito Shaoran desesperadamente_

Pero ya era inútil. Cuando la luz desapareció ya no estaba Sakura ni Nadeshiko, en lugar estaba una niña, que aparentaba unos 10 años de edad. Su cabello era castaño pero era largo, sus ojos eran verdes pero no eran color esmeralda, no expresaban sentimientos. Su aura era poderosa, superaba enormemente al aura de Yue. Quizás al de cualquier ángel, incluso al de los arcángeles. Shaoran, Tomoyo, Yue y Eriol veían con temor al ser que cuando abrió sus alas, negras como la noche, traería el fin de una era. Veían al ángel de las alas negras.

_-¡NO! ¡SAKURA!- grito inútilmente Shaoran, ya no era ella_


	38. El gran amor de Sakura

Capitulo 38

_Capitulo 38_

_El gran amor de Sakura_

En aquel día, donde la noche fue una con el día, lo que más se temía ocurrió. Shaoran, Tomoyo y Yue no pudieron evitar que Nadeshiko se fundiera junto con Sakura para así tomar la forma del ángel de las alas negras.

Su presencia era imponente, aunque ella tuviera la apariencia de una niña de 10 años. Su aura, más poderosa que el aura de cualquier ángel o demonio, lograba que Yue tuviera una expresión de temor. Sabia el que cuando los grandes demonios se enterarán de la existencia de este ser lanzarían un gran ataque sobre ella, destruyendo al mundo humano en su camino.

Pero Shaoran notaba algo extraño en ese ángel. Aunque Nadeshiko había logrado su objetivo parecía que algo andaba mal en ella. Después de unos minutos dirigió la mirada hacia Yue.

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella -¿Por qué no siento que soy un ser completo?_

_-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Yue_

_- Cuando era Nadeshiko deseaba ser un ángel pero no podía ganar sus alas- dijo ella mientras miraba al cielo –Nadeshiko creía que era por que no era un ser completo_

_-Pero esa no era la razón de que Nadeshiko no lograra ser un ángel completo- respondió Yue acercándose a ese ángel de alas negras –Ella nunca demostró tener un corazón noble que es lo único que se necesita para ser un ángel_

_-Pero Sakura también se sentía igual hasta que conoció a ese humano llamado Shaoran- dijo ella mientras veía a Shaoran_

_-¿Yo?... no entiendo- dijo Shaoran_

_-Cuando Sakura te conoció se enamoro de ti- dijo ese ángel escapándole una lagrima –Sakura por primera vez se sintió completa_

_-Eso significa que Sakura se convirtió en un ser completo- dijo Tomoyo asombrada_

_-La parte de mi que es Nadeshiko no soporta los sentimientos de Sakura por eso les pido que me destruyan- dijo ella casi llorando_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué pides esa locura?- dijo Shaoran_

_-Porque si sigo existiendo estos sentimientos que pertenecen la parte de mi que es Sakura continuaran torturándome ¡y harán que destruya todos los sentimientos que existen en todos los humanos!- dijo llorando _

_-¿Destruir los sentimientos humanos…?- pregunto Eriol aterrado_

_-Así será…ira, odio, tristeza, amor, felicidad, todos esos sentimientos serán borrados- dijo ella mirando a Shaoran fijamente –Pero la parte de mi que es Sakura no desea eso pero te pido que me destruyas_

_-No… no puedo hacer eso- dijo Shaoran _

_-Por favor- dijo el ángel con la voz de Sakura –Sakura te ama por eso no quiere que olvides ese valioso sentimiento…_

Shaoran estaba petrificado, el ángel de las alas negras le pidió que la destruyera pero si lo hacia Sakura también seria destruida.


	39. Adios Sakura

Capitulo 39

_Capitulo 39_

_Adiós Sakura…_

El ángel de las alas negras apareció en este mundo humano y parecía que este mundo como el mundo divino y el mundo infernal serán destruidos pero no es así. Ese ángel le pidió a Shaoran que lo destruyera. Los sentimientos de Sakura hacia su amado Shaoran acusan un enorme conflicto dentro de ella. Si eso continuaba ese ser perdería el control y borraría los sentimientos humanos para que ella no vuelva a sufrir.

-_Debes destruirme Shaoran- dijo el ángel_

_-¡No puedo!- grito Shaoran- Si hubiera otra manera…_

_-Tal vez la haya- dijo Yue –Si logramos separarlas de nuevo podremos detener todo esto_

_-Pero ya están unidas ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Tomoyo al escuchar el plan de Yue_

_-Quizás ahora esa imposible ya que no tenemos suficiente poder pero si utilizamos el poder combinado de la campana de la luna y la espada del brillo solar quizás haya una esperanza_

Yue le entrega a Shaoran la espada que antes Rubí le había llevado de parte del arcángel Gabriel. Apenas Shaoran la empuña la espada lo reconoce como dueño tal como lo hizo la campana de la luna. Shaoran ahora debía usar la espada y la campana pero no entendía aun como hacerlo. El tiempo se acababa y el ángel de las alas negras cada vez se notaba que sufría cada vez más.

_-¡Apresúrate! ¡No se cuanto tiempo podré detener el conflicto dentro de mi!- suplico el ángel a Shaoran_

_-¡No se que hacer!- grito Shaoran desesperado_

_-Solo dejare llevar por lo que dice tu corazón- le respondió Tomoyo_

_-"Por favor, que ocurra un milagro"- pensó Shaoran_

En ese instante, ambos objetos comenzaron a brillar. Como si aun fuerza misteriosa les atrajera entre ellas, ambas armas se combinaron en una sola arma, una espada de color plata y su empuñadura tenía la imagen de la luna. Shaoran levanta esa nueva espada y pensó:

"_Te amo Sakura"_

Y así Shaoran utiliza la espada, que pareciera que había cortado al ángel de las alas negras en dos partes. Un fuerte resplandor cubrió el templo. Shaoran cuando abre sus ojos nota que la espada volvió a ser dos armas para luego desaparecer. Inmediatamente ve hacia donde estaba el ángel y en el suelo yacían dos cuerpos totalmente idénticos. Lo había conseguido, Sakura y Nadeshiko se habían separado.

Shaoran y Tomoyo corriendo donde estaba Sakura mientras Yue fue con Nadeshiko. Shaoran quien la tomaba entre sus brazos ve con asombro que Sakura tiene alas… alas blancas de un ángel. Mientras Yue también ve que Nadeshiko tenía alas pero no eran de ángel sino de demonio.

_-¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Gracias Shaoran…_

Poco le duro la felicidad a Shaoran ya que entre sus manos Sakura desaparecía entre chispas de luces blancas, a Nadeshiko le ocurrió lo mismo. Shaoran trata de entender que paso pero al ver a Tomoyo llorar desconsoladamente entendió todo. Sakura no logro resistir la separación, Sakura se había ido… para siempre.

_-¡SAAAAKURAAAA!- grito Shaoran tan fuerte que parecía el mundo entero le había escuchado_

El eclipse había terminado. Todas las personas seguían con su vida habitual ignorando que por un momento estuvieron de dejar de sentir, de amar, de existir. Solo unas pocas personas lo sabían y una especialmente sufría.

Poco tiempo después Shaoran llegaba a casa de su madre gracias a Tomoyo. A pesar de todas las preguntas que su familia le hacia el no escuchaba nada. Había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

Cuando entro a su cuarto lo primero que ve sobre su cama es aquel broche que Sakura le había regalado hacia tiempo atrás. El lo toma entre sus brazos buscando consuelo, consuelo que no consigue. De pronto lo deja caer y al estrellarse contra el piso de su cuarto se abre dejando caer una llave que al parecer estaba escondida dentro del broche. Shaoran toma la llave y trata de adivinar que hacia esa llave allí cuando su vista se posa en el diario de Sakura que estaba en el escritorio. Rápidamente lo toma y gracias a esa llave lo abre y comienza a leer el diario de Sakura, su corazón como decía ella.

"…_Tomoyo no quiere contarme quien es Nadeshiko pero no es necesario, ya se quien es…"_

"…_muchas veces pienso irme con ella porque también siento que me falta algo. Creo que ella conoce la respuesta."_

"…_el mundo humano es divertido, ahora entiendo porque mamá y papá decidieron vivir aquí. ¡Quiero salir a conocer personas y lugares interesantes!…"_

"…_estoy cansada de huir, cansada de salir con miedo que me encuentre Nadeshiko. Ella es mala, me asusta, a veces quisiera ser una humana normal…"_

"_Hoy conocí a alguien especial, es simpático y lindo. Me invito a salir con el de nuevo, su nombre es Shaoran…"_

"…_lo amo, debo confesar que he pasado muy poco tiempo con el pero cuando estoy a su lado me siento completa, me siento feliz… ¡Te amo Shaoran!"_

"…_otra vez debo huir, otra vez debo abandonar todo lo que amo…"_

"_Esta será la ultima vez que escriba aquí, cada vez me cuesta mas escribir cada palabra ya que me siento que voy a morir porque ya jamás volveré a ver a mi amado Shaoran. Dejare este diario en la mansión, se que Shaoran lo encontrara. Así el tendrá algo de mi, así el sabrá todo mi sentir, de que cuanto lo amo..."_

Shaoran dejaba de leer y se tomo la cabeza con sus manos, Sakura se había marchado y el volvía a estar solo de nuevo.


	40. Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 40

_Capitulo 40_

_Un nuevo comienzo…_

6 meses después

Habían pasado casi medio año de los acontecimientos del templo Tsukimine, donde nadie en el templo recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Eriol se había convertido en el nuevo presidente del centro estudiantil de la universidad y como siempre el metió a la fuerza a su amigo Shaoran al las actividades del centro.

En cuanto Shaoran, apenas había empezado a recuperarse de la perdida de Sakura. Trataba de estudiar duramente y trabajar para no pensar en eso, pero como era de esperarse, le era imposible. Tomoyo le fue a visitar un par de veces, era la única persona aparte de el que sufría tanto o más la ausencia de Sakura. Se hicieron buenos amigos.

Un día Eriol entra al departamento donde vivan, Shaoran que dormía después de una noche de estudios era despertado bruscamente por su amigo. En ocasiones así Shaoran deseaba vivir solo.

_-¡Despierta amigo! ¡Se te hace tarde!- decía Eriol_

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame dormir!- rezongo Shaoran cubriendo su cabeza con la sabana_

_-¿Acaso no recuerdas que hoy debías cubrirme en la bienvenida a los nuevo alumnos?- dijo Eriol destapando a su amigo_

_-¿Eso no fue la semana pasada?- pregunto Shaoran _

_-Si pero me informaron que hoy llega una alumna del extranjero y es el deber de los mayores cuidar de los novatos- dijo Eriol tomando una pose de político en campaña_

_-¿Y por que no vas tú?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Porque hoy tengo reunión con el decano así que hoy también te toca a ti Shaoran- respondió Eriol_

_-Esta bien pero esta me la debes- dijo Shaoran mientras se vestía_

Shaoran llega poco después a la oficina de alumnos y pregunta por la alumna nueva, allí le presentan a una chica delgada de cabellos castaños. Shaoran casi se desmaya cuando el ve que era idéntica a Sakura pero inmediatamente vuelve a la realidad. Sakura ya no existe.

_-Bueno señorita Kinomoto, el es Li. El la acompañara a hacer un recorrido al campus- dijo la secretaria_

_-Gracias señorita, es muy amable- dijo la alumna nueva con voz suave_

_-"¡Diablos! Hasta tiene el mismo apellido"- pensó Shaoran pero luego saco esas ideas de su cabeza_

Shaoran acompaño toda la mañana a la nueva alumna a conocer el campus universitario, mientras hablaban y se conocían mejor. Pero Shaoran sentía que en realidad estaba hablando con Sakura pero esa chica parecía tener otros gustos, otra manera de pensar. Cuando ellos dos de detuvieron a descansar bajo al sombra de un robusto árbol ella lo miro fijamente, Shaoran eso lo puso nervioso, creyó que en algún momento fue irrespetuoso. Entonces ella hablo.

_-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo- dijo ella_

_-¿Qué es?- pregunto Shaoran algo nervioso_

_-¿Aun me amas?- dijo ella_

_-¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Shaoran confundido_

_-¿Aun me amas? Porque yo aun te amo querido Shaoran- dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos color esmeralda, ojos que Shaoran no había percatado_

_-¿Sa…? ¿Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran sorprendido_

_-¡Shaoran!- grito Sakura mientras salto a abrazarlo_

Shaoran aun no creía lo que estaba pasando, esa chica, esa alumna era Sakura ¡su Sakura!

_-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Shaoran aun asombrado_

_-Los arcángeles, ellos me dejaron volver- dijo Sakura mientras lloraba_

_-Entonces… ¿Qué quedaras conmigo?- preguntó Shaoran emocionado_

_-¡SI! ¡Me quedare contigo para siempre!- contesto Sakura llorando_

Mientras ellos no podían contener tanta felicidad, dos figuras los observaban a lo lejos desde la punta del reloj del edificio de la universidad. Tomoyo y Yue veían felices el reencuentro de Sakura y Shaoran. Sabían que ese era el mejor final para ellos.

_-¡Me alegra mucho que Sakura por fin pueda ser feliz!- dijo Tomoyo al verlos_

_-A mi también- dijo Yue_

_-Pero fue gracias a tu intervención ante el consejo de arcángeles que a Sakura se le fue concedida una nueva oportunidad de regresar al mundo humano- dijo Tomoyo _

_-Al final fue Sakura quien gano las alas de ángel, el consejo vio que ella merecía esa oportunidad- respondió Yue_

_-Y Nadeshiko que gano alas de demonio esta feliz en el mundo infernal ya que los demonios la creen una heroína ¡Que ironía!- dijo Tomoyo viendo el cielo –Ella que lucho tanto por ser un ángel ahora es feliz como demonio_

_-Y eso no es todo, el consejo de arcángeles te dio una condecoración especial a ti Tomoyo- dijo Yue viéndola_

_-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Tus esfuerzos por proteger a Sakura, y ayudar a las personas. Ellos te hicieron ángel honorario ¡Eres el primer demonio que recibe ese honor!- respondía Yue_

_-No se si tomar eso como una elogio o un insulto- dijo irónicamente Tomoyo antes de reír por lo que dijo Yue_

_-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto Yue_

_-Mientras Sakura viva aquí en el mundo humano yo la cuidare así que viviré en este mundo- contesto Tomoyo –Quien sabe, quizás encuentre alguien que me quiera como lo hizo Sakura_

_-Entonces te deseo buena suerte querida Tomoyo- dijo Yue antes de desaparecer_

_-Gracias maestro Yue- dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba a Sakura y Shaoran_

Ahora, tanto Sakura y Shaoran, mientras se abrazaban y se entregaban a un beso que no parecía tener fin, prometieron jamás volver a separarse, jamás dejarse de quererse, jamás le temerían al futuro ya que ellos nunca mas estarían otra vez entre ángeles y demonios.

Por que ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

_FIN_


End file.
